Historias del libro de Allen Walker
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Relatos de la vida de Lenalee y Allen, dentro y fuera del oscuro gremio. Amor, drama, humor, pasión, misterios y tensión. En el libro de Allen Walker encontrarás cuanto quieras para conocer a fondo a esta pareja y de paso, diversión. Capitulo 12: Tras la vuelta, Lenalee no sabe cómo sentirse, Allen quiere acercarse y con palabras...¡demonios, es Komui!
1. Amor

_Hola hola! Soy Jan di-chan y en esta sección soy completamente nueva. _

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Lenalee y Allen, así que por favor, ser buenos conmigo :P_

_Como podéis ver, me encantaaaa esta pareja, así que supongo que este no será el único one-shot que haré. Dentro de una historia, crearé de otras, que posiblemente sean occidentales, siguiendo el manga o de un universo alterno. _

_Espero que os gusten ^^_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_Ruido._

En aquel comedor sólo había ruido. Personas hablando, gritando, riendo, vasos chocando a modo de brindis, la recogida de platos, los movimientos de Jerry trajinando con cacerolas, friendo, dando vueltas a la tortilla…el olor a comida ambientaba la sala de forma agradable, pero…

Una vena palpitaba sobre la frente de Allen. Extraño para todos aquellos que le conocían. Pues Allen Walker era conocido como el exorcista más tranquilo y pacifico de todos los que en aquella orden se encontraban. No era escandaloso, pues siempre intentaba solucionar las cosas sin tener que discutir, no perdía nunca la paciencia, y en muy pocas veces podías verle enfadado, salvo que, alguien dañara a las personas que amaba.

En resumen, que Allen Walker nunca alzaba la voz ni utilizaba la violencia.

Sin embargo, ese día parecía…diferente.

Un puño sobre la mesa se estampó y todos pusieron la mirada en ello, asombrándose al ver al responsable de tal golpe. El chico de cabello blanco, ahora algo más largo, con esa marca en la parte izquierda de su rostro, vistiendo su camisa blanca, anudada con un lazo alojado, su chaleco negro, sus pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, entrecerró sus ojos grises, mostrándolos más oscuros. Claramente, estaba enfadado.

-Lenalee, si digo no, es que no irás-

La chica, que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, con su cabello algo más crecido, un poco más arriba de sus hombros, de ese color verde, suave y sedoso, vistiendo su traje negro con la falda roja corta, las medias blancas, con inocencia, rodeando sus tobillos y unos zapatos con algo de altura, miraba de muy mala manera al que ahora, y desde hace un año, era su novio.

Sus ojos lilas brillaban, molestos, observando a Allen. No lo comprendía. No comprendía porque Allen no le dejaba partir a una misión. Él decía que no, pero no daba ninguna razón de ese _no_. Y Lenalee empezaba a cansarse.

-Puedo cuidar de mi misma Allen- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos

-Recuerdo lo bien que te _cuidaste_ durante la última misión- masculló él, cruzado de brazos y apartando su mirada.

Los presentes quedaron absortos ante su sarcasmo. ¡Allen respondiendo a Lenalee!

Ella empuño sus manos, sonrojándose al recordar el pequeño percance por el que pasó luchando contra un tipo, tres veces más grande que ella y que para colmo, tenía una fuerza descomunal. ¡Pero aquello le pilló desprevenida! Nada tenía que ver con que no ese hombre la pateara…varias veces.

_¡No!_

-A-aquello fue…un error- murmuró, volviendo a mirarle-además, esta misión no es tan difícil. No me va a pasar nada-

Le miraba, esperando alguna respuesta, pero este, únicamente volvió a sentarse, apoyar su cabeza en su mano y mirar a un lado. Sus puños temblaron, llena de frustración. No solo no le dejaba ir, sino que también debía soportar que la ignorara.

Las pulseras de sus tobillos empezaron a moverse, formando una capa sobre sus piernas. Los que estaban en la mesa se levantaron asustados y los que estaban algo más atrás, se alejaron.

-Baka…-siseó ella, abriendo sus ojos para volver a mirarle- iré quieras o no- y volviendo a dejar su inocencia, se volteó y encaminó a la salida.

Todos se asustaron al ver era aura negra rodeando al exorcista, a su mano diabólica enterrar las uñas en la mesa, su mandíbula apretarse y su ceño muy fruncido.

-Lenalee-

Pero ella siguió su camino, ignorándole.

-Lenalee- su voz más peligrosa, grave, la mesa empezando a resquebrajarse… Ella se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa falsa, dejó de sonreír y le sacó la lengua. Volvió a voltearse y continuar su camino, con las manos tras su espalda.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta, Allen-kun-

La mesa terminó por completo de partirse y todos se alejaron aún más cuando este saltó al otro lado de la mesa rota, mirando muy, muy furioso a la peliverde.

-¿¡Necesito explicarte que quiero salir hoy contigo!-gritó, deteniendo en ello la marcha de ella- ¡Maldita sea, quiero que estés conmigo! ¡Quiero que hoy te quedes conmigo!-

Lenalee sintió sus mejillas muy calientes, su corazón latió acelerado, y antes de que pudiera voltearse, Allen agarró con algo de rudeza su mano y la sacó de aquel comedor, tirando completamente de ella.

-Allen-kun…-

Los demás compañeros de la Orden, que vieron todo, estaban boquiabiertos.

-Vaya vaya…-Lavi apareció entre la gente, sonriendo travieso- Allen tiene carácter-

Kanda rodó sus ojos, ciertamente, algo molesto por el trato del brote de frijol a su amiga. Posiblemente, después le diera una lección.

-Allen está enamorado- dijo Krory, sonriendo

-Lenalee-chaaan- sollozó Komui, aporreando la mesa mientras lloraba todo desconsolado

-Es tan lindo- exclamó Jerry, volviendo a preparar la comida

Lavi salió del comedor y se apoyó contra la baranda, mirando hacia abajo, donde la pareja todavía seguía discutiendo, bueno…terminaban de discutir, ya que Allen cortó todo aquello besando a Lenalee.

Sonriendo, apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

-Bakas-

.

.

* * *

_Y esta será mi pequeña presentación. Espero recibir vuestros RR! Debemos animar a esta sección y sobre todo en castellano! ¿QUe ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tan pocos? Nada, nada... ¡A subir fics de esta pareja, se ha dicho! En español please, pues el inglés es algo dificil de leer. XDD_

_Matta ne!_


	2. Deseo

_Segundo capitulo con advertencia de escena algo **"picante". **_

_Besos, caricias y excitación. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Jehe _

_¡Hasta ahora!_

_Por cierto, y como dije, nada tiene que ver un capitulo con otro. Son una serie de one-shots sin relacion._

* * *

_ Beso y deseo  
_

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, tumbada sobre la cama, la joven Lenalee Lee, de ojos violetas, piel fina y blanca, y de cabello muy corto, color verdoso, vestida con un pequeño camisón color rojo y de tirantes finos, miraba el techo blanco fijamente, aunque realmente sin mirar nada; con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Alzó la mano de la cama y tocó levemente sus labios.

¿Cuántos besos habría compartido con Allen?

Se sonrojó más al pensar en eso y se volteó, abrazando su almohada con los labios fruncidos.

Desde que llevaban siendo novios, hará como un mes, posiblemente si habrían compartido más de un beso. Eran incontables. Pero por algún motivo, Lenalee sentía que todavía le faltaba algo a esos besos.

No cabía duda de que le gustaba que le besara, pero sentía que entre esos besos, faltaba la fuerza, la pasión, el desenfreno…lo propio de una pareja. Quizá se estaría pasando si, tan sólo llevaban un mes pero, quería sentir que Allen la deseaba. Saber si él se resistía tanto como ella en demostrarle lo tanto que le atraía.

Deseaba que por una vez, Allen dejara de lado las formalidades, que se olvidara de todo para centrarse únicamente en ella.

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que Allen Walker se olvidara de las peleas y los buenos amigos, para perder el control y besarla de esa forma que anhelaba?

.

Sabiéndose incapaz de dormir, se levantó y salió de la habitación, pensando en ir a la cocina para tomar algo caliente que le ayudara a dormir.

Los pasillos eran iluminados tan sólo por las antorchas, nadie había a esas horas de la noche, excepto ella y sus pequeños pasos descalzos dirigiéndose a la cocina, con esas pulseras en sus tobillos. Su inocencia. Sin embargo, y al pasar por delante de una puerta escuchó algo que la detuvo y re direccionó hacia atrás. Curiosa, pegó la oreja a la puerta, escuchando leves jadeos, golpes y respiraciones fuertes. Con sumo cuidado empujó esa gran puerta y, sin ver a nadie en esa gran sala, adentró su cuerpo. La luz estaba prensada, alguien debía de estar ahí, pero, quien ha esas horas podía ponerse a entren…

Las palabras murieron en su mente cuando le vio a él y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Con la gran espada en mano, su camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo, abierta por el cuello y su cabello blanco moviéndose a sus saltos y golpes, Lenalee observó con ternura a su actual novio, Allen Walker.

Sólo él se pondría a entrenar a esas horas

Juntando sus manos tras su espalda, se acercó un par de pasos, sonriendo.

-Allen-kun-

Desde el aire, el chico se asombró al verla, y bajó hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre sus pies, sin hacerse pizca de daño.

-Lena-chan- murmuró él, sorprendido, entre jadeos de cansancio- ¿Qué haces levant…-pero calló cuando la vio acercándose a él, abriendo sus ojos al completo y sintiendo un leve calentar en sus mejillas.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo- paró a un paso de él, sonriéndole- deberías descansar- sus ojos violetas enfocaron su mano vendada, mano que portaba la espada- todavía no estás recuperado del todo- acarició su mano, recordando preocupada la última pelea por la que habían pasado.

-N-no es nada- retiró él la mano, nervioso- ya sabes…-se retiró un par de pasos- enseguida me recupero, je je…-rió, rascando su nuca

Lenalee bajó su cabeza, entristecida cuando él apartó su mano.

No sólo eran los besos el problema, sino también que Allen rehusaba de tocarla. Se apartaba en cuanto ella lo hacía. No comprendía por qué. ¿Habría hecho algo? ¿Le habría dicho algo ofensivo? Empuñó su mano sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso ya no gustaba de ella? ¿Se había cansado y buscaba ahora a chicas más apropiadas a su carácter?

El peliblanco se extrañó al verla tan callada, y quiso preguntarle si le ocurría algo, pero…tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía algo no iba a salir bien. Hizo desaparecer su espada, volviéndose a formar su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Todo ello, evitando mirar a Lenalee.

-Etto…Lena-chan, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habi..-

-Allen-kun-le interrumpió ella, mirándole, tensándole a él.

-¿Q-que?-

Lenalee terminó de cortar su distancia, alzando su cabeza para acercarse lo máximo a su rostro. Allen sentía su cabeza arder. Esos ojos violetas mirándole fijamente, sus labios rosados cerca de los suyos…

Tragó duro, agarrando de pronto el brazo demoniaco.

-L-lenalee…-desvió la mirada él, nervioso- N-no sé qué te ocurre p-pero deberíamos…-

-Allen-kun- volvió a interrumpir ella- ¿yo te gusto?-

El rojo cogió todo el rostro del peliblanco , que le miró asombrado, casi saliendo humos de sus oídos.

-Q-q-qu…-viró el rostro, rascando su nuca- ¿a-a qué viene eso? …T-tú ya sabes que…yo…-Volteó su rostro a ella cuando esta le agarró de su camisa y se colocó de puntillas, juntando sus labios. Sus ojos grises se abrieron al completo, al sentir sus labios.

Lenalee le estaba besando

¡Le besaba!

.

.

Lenalee cerró sus ojos, presionando sus labios para, esperar de alguna forma, que él le correspondiera. Sin embargo, aquello no llegó y ella se separó un poco, volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo, pero sin llegar a soltar su camisa.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, sonriendo levemente, cabizbaja- dejaré que sigas entrenando- soltó su camisa y apartó su mano, cuando de pronto, Allen la sujetó y ella, sorprendida, le miró, tocándole el turno ahora de ella, para sorprenderse al sentir sus labios de nuevo unidos.

Una de sus manos fue a parar a su nuca, pasando sus dedos por la piel descubierta que dejaba ese cabello corto, y la otra sujetaba su mano con algo de presión. Pronto él separó sus labios, tan sólo unos centímetros, sonriendo después al verla sonrojada.

-Me gustas- susurró Allen, juntando su frente a la suya, con su sonrisa- me gustas tanto que tengo miedo de perder el control y…-su mano encerró por completo la suya, preocupado- hacerte daño-

Y era cierto. No se había atrevido a tocarla debido a esos cambios tan bruscos de personalidad. No deseaba asustarla, que ella tuviera miedo de él…eso era el peor de sus sueños. La amaba, y por supuesto que deseaba besarla hasta cansarse, pero temía por él mismo, por esa mitad demonio que contenía en su cuerpo, temía por la posibilidad de hacerle daño a ella sin estar consciente.

Ella era lo que más quería en aquel mundo. Ningún sacrificio valdría la pena si a ella le hacían daño.

Lenalee le observó algo asombrada, pero segundos después una sonrisa tierna curvó sus labios.

-Confío en ti- susurró ella, contra sus labios mientras miraba a sus ojos- sé que nunca dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño…ni siquiera esa personalidad tuya tan brusca- sonrió divertida, enredando los brazos en su cuello- por eso, sé que puedo confiar en ti- depositó un suave beso en sus labios- tú nunca me harías daño- otro beso, igual de dulce, pero más duradero.

Volvió a separarse, sólo para que Allen volviera a juntarlos, sujetando su rostro entre ambas manos.

Sus labios haciendo presión, moviéndose, separándolos, sus lenguas encontrándose por primera vez. Lenalee sonrió contra sus labios, susurrándole que le amaba entre besos, dejando que poco a poco aquello fuera cada vez a más.

No supieron que pasaba, o tal vez sí, no desearon saberlo, ahora, sólo deseaban comerse a besos. Demostrar con esos feroces besos su pasión, ese deseo que los consumía y que se negaban a dejarlo ir. Lengua, saliva e incluso dientes, Lenalee sintió sus propios labios calientes, algo doloridos, la falta de aire a sus pulmones, pero deseando más, correspondiéndole con el mismo sentimiento.

Trastabillaron un poco, mientras Allen la rodeaba con sus brazos y seguía besándola, completamente perdido y abandonado a esos besos. Casi devorando sus labios, hambriento de ellos.

Había estado deseando por días hacerlo, sin embargo y por él, se mantuvo a un lado, evitando cualquier roce, cualquier beso que pudiera ir más allá de su control. Ahora, y una vez empezado, era imposible que parara. Enredaba su lengua con la suya, se separaba unos segundos y muy poco, respirando agitado y dejando ver entre ellos un hilo de saliva; volvía a besarla, a lamer, a saborear, a morder su labio…

Nadie podía negar que aparte de amarla como únicamente él lo hacía, la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que incluso dolía.

Y necesitaba satisfacer ese bichito en su interior que rogaba por más.

Tan metidos que estaban que no notaron cuando chocaron contra la pared. Lenalee la sintió fría en su espalda, mientras que Allen se apoyaba contra ella con sus manos. Sin pensarlo descendió sus manos por su cuerpo y alzó ese pequeño y corto camisón que le había dejado sin habla nada más verla, introduciendo sus manos bajo este para acariciar su piel de su cintura y su vientre. Lenalee respingó cuando notó por sorpresa sus manos calientes en su cuerpo, pero incapaz de verse parada, siguió besándole, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Allen le acarició y rodeó, moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando con sus dedos esa tela pequeña que estaba deseando quitar. Siguió bajando, alzando una de sus piernas para acariciarla, juntado por primera vez, sexo contra sexo. Se separó de sus labios, apretando su quijada al sentir que su entrepierna empezaba a excitarse. Con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura la apretó contra su cuerpo, frotando ahí donde ahora necesitaba algo de atención. Lenalee gimió, notándose igual de excitada. Allen, apartando la mano de su pierna, agarró su nuca y la besó con profundidad, deseando más y más.

Aquello ya no era suficiente

-Allen...kun…-contra sus labios, la escuchó gemir de nuevo y por puro orgullo, sonrió socarrón.

-Vayamos a mi habitación…-dijo él, con voz algo grave, notándose igual de agitado y excitado.

Lenalee se sonrojó, abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo su respiración agitada, su cuerpo débil y caliente, sus labios adoloridos… nerviosa por saber lo que ocurriría ahora, pero…lo deseaba y…

Asintió ella, volviendo a ser besada por él.

Una montaña de folios cayeron el suelo, asustándolos y provocando que miraran a la vez hacía esa persona que se había colado en aquella sala. Allen empalideció de pronto y Lenalee cogió color completo en su rostro, casi pareciéndose al de su camisón.

-N-nii-san…-susurró asombrada

Allen enseguida se separó, viendo algo comprometido la posición en la que se encontraban, nervioso, sudando frío, asustado, sin saber que explicaciones dar.

-E-etto… K-komui-san…yo…yo…-

De pronto el suelo tembló y los tres miraron a su alrededor, asustados. Allen agarró la mano de Lenalee, pegándola contra su cuerpo mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba sus hombros, de esa forma, queriendo protegerla.

-Y yo que pensé que eras un buen chico…-siseó Komui, con una extraña y maligna aura negra rodeándole. Sus ojos, que ahora brillaban, miraron el brazo que rodeaba a su hermana y Allen, advertido, la soltó.

-E-escucha Komui-san…s-sé que podemos hablar de esto con…aarrrg!- Exclamó cuando un gran robot en forma de araña atravesó la pared, destrozándolo todo.

-Oni-san…-susurró Lenalee, negando

-Komurin número 8-kamui se subió a la cabeza del robot- mátalo-

Allen salió corriendo de la sala antes de que una gran bala le alcanzara. Sin embargo, la puerta quedo destrozada, con la forma de la araña, alejándose los dos mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

-¡Lenalee-chan!-desde la otra puerta de entrada, Lavi apareció, bostezando- ¿eso era un Komurin?-

Lenalee miró hacia el pasillo, suspirando después, agotada. Qué día sería en que su hermano se diera cuenta de que a sus 17 años ya había crecido y que no necesitaba que anduviera pegando siempre a su novio.

Qué día se daría cuenta su hermano en que tarde o temprano, aquello que iba a pasar hace unos momentos, tendría que ocurrir… más pronto que tarde.

-Me voy a la cama-

Y se alejó de la sala, dejando a un medio dormido y extrañado Lavi.

¿Qué había ocurrido ahí?

.

.

* * *

_Eso nos preguntamos todos Lavi...¿que habría ocurrido ahí? jajaja_

_Proximamente, más fics de esta maravillosa pareja.._

_PD. esto a ha sido reciendo salido del horno, se nota calentito eh? ;)_


	3. Inmadurar

¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! ¡Dioss! me he enamorado de esta pareja.

¡Son tan lindos!

¡Un nuevo one-shot para vosotros y para mi!

* * *

Era _normal._

Todo lo que ocurría, era _normal._ ¿Por qué debería sentirse él molesto o violento? No era como si fuese algo fuera _de lo normal_.

Con su cabeza apoyada en su mano demoníaca, abrió uno de sus ojos, desviando la mirada hacía ese grupo de personas que la rodeaban.

Sonrisas brillantes, casi radiantes, deslumbrando a todos y sonrojos.

Nada fuera _de lo normal_

-¡Allen!-sintió una palmada en su espalda que lo tambaleó y desde su asiento, siguió con la mirada a la persona que ahora se sentaba a su lado. Lavi, aquel chico pelirrojo de carácter enérgico, de gran atractivo y sonrisa traviesa, sin esa banda en su frente que le impidiera dejar su cabello cayendo parte de su rostro.

Su buen amigo, Lavi, el futuro Bookman

-¿Qué haces aquí con esa cara de amargado?- bromeó este, poniendo ante él una jarra de cerveza- ¡únete a la fiesta!-

Un buen amigo, algo borracho

-No estoy para fiestas- masculló, llevándose la jarra a sus labios, tragando todo el contenido de un solo trago.

Lavi le miró extrañado

A sus pronto 18 años, Allen parecía todo un hombre. Con ese cabello blanquecino cayendo sobre su cuello con pocas ondulaciones, su rostro más definido, la siempre tan conocida marca en la parte izquierda, el nuevo traje en tonos rojos y negros que lo hacía verse más alto y elegante, ese aura de poder que poseía demostrando que había llegado a un nivel alto de fuerza, en general, que aquel Allen Walker que conocieron con tan sólo quince años había desaparecido dejando presente a un Exorcista único.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, examinando a su amigo, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, asombrándose al encontrarse con lo que él miraba, pasando a confuso, luego a extrañado, luego, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, divertida, pero cuando volvió a mirarle a él, frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Y pasó la mirada de él a aquella persona rodeada por todas esas otras personas que conversaban con algarabía.

Volvió a poner la mirada sobre él, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos grises entrecerrados, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, posiblemente debido al trago largo de la cerveza, su quijada apretada, sus manos empuñadas sobre la mesa, una agarrando la jarra con fuerza, la otra, reposando sobre la madera… Posó la mirada de nuevo sobre la otra persona, intentando comprender la situación.

Difícil, con todo lo que había bebido, pero de todas formas, lo intentó y examinó a la otra persona.

Observó a Lenalee Lee.

Con su cabello liso y de ese color verdoso, cayendo por sobre sus hombros, sus ojos iluminados de ese violeta, su sonrisa tras esos labios rosados, ese cuerpo esculpido endemoniadamente sólo para fastidiar a los hombres- Dios era un hombre malo- con ese traje negro y rojo, su falda, esa bendita falda roja que-en opinión de su hermano- era _demasiado_ corta-y si, marcando esa palabra-; las medias blancas cubriendo sus piernas algo más arriba de sus rodillas, su inocencia rodeando sus tobillos y unos simples zapatos rojos.

Apoyó el mentón en su mano, pensando en lo que el tiempo también había hecho con ella. A sus 18 años también, toda ella había ido para bien. No sólo seguían siendo linda tanto interior como exteriormente, sino que ahora lo era de más.

No sabía si pensaba eso debido al alcohol o que posiblemente lo había pensado siempre, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien. Porque, aparte de crecer exteriormente y de fuerza de lucha, ya no necesitaba de su protección. La chica había aprendido tan bien a defenderse, a saber cómo utilizar bien el poder de su inocencia que ya no requería de su ayuda.

Una pena, porque a él le encanta rescatarla y tenerla entre sus brazos

Sin embargo, aquello ya no era posible. Ni por ella, ni por él, de hecho, ni por nadie de la Orden.

Como debió imaginarse- porque la verdad, estaba cantado- finalmente esos dos terminaron como novios. ¿Y a quién se refería? Pues exactamente a la persona que justo tenía a su lado.

Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee eran pareja de novios

¿Sonaba algo extraño, no? Que uno de los exorcistas más poderosos del mundo y una exorcista capaz de sentir la vida de su inocencia estuvieran juntos…sonaba algo loco.

Por supuesto, él no mandaba en el amor-por muchas chicas con las que haya estado- y nadie podía decir que los dos no se amaban porque dirían una locura. Se amaban, sin duda alguna, daban la vida uno por otro sin pensárselo ni un minuto, eran el mundo de Allen y el mundo de Lenalee.

Lo suyo era un amor fuerte, de esos que no se rompen por muchos obstáculos a los que se enfrenten. Un amor que envidiaba Lavi.

Ya le gustaría a él enamorarse de esa forma

Sin embargo, y cabe decir porque esto también era importante, que durante su relación-que todavía mantienen- Lavi pudo darse cuenta de algo que…bueno, no sólo él, toda la orden, pero sabía que él el primero, que sus dos amigos, aparte de madurar con el tiempo, también aprendieron a "inmadurar"

¿Y qué demonios era eso? Pensaréis algunos. Pues de tal forma que madurar era crecer mentalmente a sabiendas de conocer cada uno de tus errores y hechos en la vida,_ inmadurar_ era volver a ser infantil.

Infantil no en el sentido de comportarse como un niño,…bueno, tal vez sí, pero infantil en cuanto a darse cuenta de que aquello que abrazabas no podías dejarlo ir, infantil en modo de que, si sabes que eso es suyo, será suyo y de nadie más.

Que nadie puede tocar eso que es suyo sin su permiso.

_¡Venga ya! Déjate de tantas vueltas y al grano_

En conclusión, que su querido y pacifico amigo, amante de la tranquilidad, se había vuelto un celoso.

_¿Y tantas vueltas para decir eso? Dios…_

Ignorando a su mente, Lavi siguió con sus pensamientos, sonriendo, pensando en lo que su amigo había cambiado con el tiempo, a proteger, a enfadarse, a gritar e incluso a golpear a cuanto hombre se acercara a su querida Lenalee.

No únicamente él había cambiado, también sabía que los celos de Lenalee…bueno, esos…había que apartarlos por el momento. Ella era una chica, que sabía hacer un buen uso de su inocencia, hablar de celos en una chica con carácter como ella…daba miedo.

Allen también lo daba, pero no era lo mismo. Que una chica al cual aprecies te odie y repudie, es el peor de los golpes que un hombre puede recibir…en su orgullo. Allen…si, Allen también se enfadaba, pero con él…era más divertido.

¡Un momento!

Cuando esa bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, miró a su amigo, luego a su amiga y de ahí a Allen. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no explotar a risas.

Allen al parecer, lo notó, y con una venita en su frente palpitando, le mostró su puño

-¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-

Golpeando la mesa mientras se reía en silencio, Lavi se sujetaba el vientre, queriendo explotar ahí, delante de todos.

Era tan divertido

Allen entrecerró su mirada, cambiando ese color de ojos a uno más oscuro. Tras recuperarse- un poco- Lavi alzó su cabeza, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Allen…-

-¡Lenalee-chan!-

Ese grito y ese salto eran dueños de sólo una persona…no, más bien, de un niño de nueve años molesto y tocapelo…llamado Timothy Hearst. Aquel niño huérfano de cabello largo y azulado, con la inocencia clavada en su frente saltó a abrazar a Lenalee.

-Timothy…-murmuró asombrada

-Te he echado de menos, Lee-chan- exclamó el niño, sonriendo travieso a la chica, que le sonrió con ternura.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo-

Y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el niño enterró su cara entre sus pechos, estrechándola con fuerza. Los que vieron esa escena sonrieron, otros, como Komui, estrujaban un cojín relleno de bolitas y sus compañeros le miraban incrédulos.

Lavi desvió la mirada a su amigo, volviendo a sonreír divertido al ver su expresión iracunda.

Por cierto, Allen odiaba a Timothy.

-Allen- él viró su rostro con brusquedad y él volvió a sonreír- es normal-

Allen pareció descomponerse por un momento mientras el pelirrojo miraba de nuevo a Lenalee.

-Esta es una sociedad de exorcistas. Más de la mitad de nosotros, somos hombres- Allen comprendió a donde quería llegar, ya que se sonrojó y volvió a apoyar su mentón en su mano, mirando con el ceño fruncido al centro de esa reunión. Lenalee sonreía a sus compañeros, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Otra que posiblemente terminaría como él- que reciba un poco de más de atención masculina no significa nada-

Sonrió al escuchar a su amigo gruñir, creía haber escuchado como que maldecía a Timothy…

-Es normal que entre todos decidamos protegerla, Lenalee es…como el brillo de una estrella en un mundo oscuro de hombres.-

-¿Estás borracho, verdad?- masculló, fijando de nuevo la mirada en ella- yo sólo puedo protegerla-

Lavi amplió su sonrisa al escucharle, sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Ella sonreía, jugaba y se enfadaba con sus compañeros, haciéndoles sonreír a ellos también.

-Además, ¿qué es eso del brillo de una estrella…-chasqueó, aumentando ligeramente su sonrojo- hablas como si perteneciera a esta Orden, cuando en realidad…-

-Es tuya, ¿verdad?-viró a preguntarle él, viendo un más sonrojadas las mejillas de Allen

Lavi suspiró sonriendo, estirando sus brazos para luego darle una palmadita en la espalda.

-Amigo mío, deberás apechugar con lo que sea- Allen le miró asombrado mientras él apoyaba su mentón en sus manos, sonriendo- Por mucho que digas, Lenalee pertenece a esta Orden- Allen entrecerró su mirada y Lavi le miró- tu podrás ser propietario de su corazón, pero nosotros somos los amigos que forman su mundo.-volvió a mirar a Lenalee, que de nuevo era abrazada por Timothy- difícilmente podrás apartarnos-

-No pretendo hacer eso- respondió Allen al rato, mirando a la pequeña mancha azul que no dejaba de restregar su cara entre sus pechos- Lenalee me mataría incluso si llegara a pensarlo…aunque no me importaría con tal de aplastar a algunos insectos -masculló entre dientes, haciendo reír a su compañero.

Minutos después, se reunían con ellos en la mesa Kanda, Krory y un entristecido Komui.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que crecer? ¡Porqué!- gritaba al borde del llanto, golpeando la mesa, cambiando de pronto a una mirada furibunda e iracunda hacia, que desvió su mirada, con una gotita tras la nuca- Todo es por tu culpa, maldito exorcista pervertido-

Allen viró su rostro a él de pronto, asombrado

-¿P-pervertido?-repitió

-Exacto- plantó el pie sobre la mesa, apoyando el otro sobre la silla, señalándole- por tu culpa mi hermosa nee-chan ha perdido toda su inocencia…convirtiéndose en una mujer seductora y provocativa-

Kanda negó con su cabeza

-Y-yo no tengo la culpa de que…!-se levantó Allen, quedándose parado de pronto, sin saber cómo auto- apoyarse. Fijó la mirada en la chica, que sentada en el sofá, reía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la mano en su vientre, mostrando una buena porción de su piel descubierta entre las medias y la falda, que pareció hacerse más corta.

Tragó duro, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente

-¡No la mires así pervertido!-

No llegó a tiempo para esquivar ese golpe en puño contra su rostro que lo envió contra la pared de parte de Komui. Lavi y Krory se encogieron de hombros al sentir el golpe contra la pared.

-Esa mirada….esa mirada…-una vena grande en su frente, un aura oscura a su alrededor, su mirada sombría…

-Oh no…-negó Lavi, sabiendo lo que se temía por la mente del hermano de la peliverde.

.

.

Con calor en sus mejillas Lenalee miró hacía aquella mesa, sonriendo al ver a Allen, como siempre, discutir con su hermano. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, pero él…a Lenalee le pareció descifrar otra cosa en su mirada; se sonrojó, sin tener nada que ver con el alcohol ingerido y sintió su corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué…

-¡No la mires así pervertido!- gritó su hermano antes de estamparle un buen golpe en el rostro.

Lenalee se levantó, tambaleándose al principio, pero dispuesta a ayudar a su novio y de paso, golpear a su hermano. Pero, y para contrariedades de la vida, tropezó contra la esquina de una alfombra y cerró sus ojos al verse de bruces al suelo. Sin embargo, no hubo golpe ni dolor, sino unos brazos sujetando su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio contra el cuerpo de alguien y, agarrada a una camisa, elevó su mirada, abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

-General-

-¿¡QUE!-

Allen y Komui aparecieron de pronto delante de ellos, incrédulos.

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Que hace…-

-Lenalee- susurró Cross Marian, estrechándola contra su pecho mientras una de sus manos le sujetaba por el mentón e inclinaba el suyo. Komui se mordía las uñas, llorando, Allen estaba todo blanco, parado y boquiabierto, mirando la escena.

Los demás simplemente, negaron con un suspiro

Cross se detuvo próximo a sus labios, sonriendo.

-Estás aún más linda de lo que ya recordaba- agarró un mechón de su cabello, dejando que este se deslizara entre sus dedos. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y Lenalee, sin saber porque, se sonrojó ¿Efectos del alcohol?- ya eres toda una mujer y…-

-¡ALTO!-

Las manos de Allen fuera a parar al rostro de su maestro, evitando más acercamiento del debido y de paso, por fin, reaccionando. Una vena apareció en la frente de Cross.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces aprendiz!-

Aprovechando que sus manos ya no la sujetaban, Allen la agarró de su brazo y la pegó contra su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Lenalee volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-Es mía- siseó Allen, mirando de mala forma a todos los que había en esa sala, dejando a una asombrada Lenalee, un sorprendido Cross y a un sonriente Lavi, con las manos tras su cabeza.

Lenalee elevó su mirada, observando su rostro.

-¿Es tu chica?- preguntó Cross, con un leve tono de sorpresa.

Al fondo, el grito desesperado de Komui se escuchó. Allen se sonrojó, pero decidido a no balbucear más, miró a su maestro.

-Lo es. Lenalee es _mi _chica_. Mía._ A-así que no quiero más miradas lascivas ni acercamientos indebidos.-de pronto su mirada fue a parar a Timothy, que le miró de mala forma- Un hombre de más y juro que os pateare el trasero-

El peliazul le sacó la lengua y él empuñó su mano, furioso. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrearle tal guantazo al mocoso ese…y poca era su paciencia desde hacía ya que lo conocía.

Cross sonrió segundos después, observando a la pareja. Una pequeña, sonrojada y cabizbaja Lenalee y un Allen…tal y como él era, formaban una pareja, muy peculiar.

-idiota- susurró

-Allen-kun-

El exorcista la miró, no esperándose lo siguiente

-¡Tonto!- exclamó ella agarrándolo de las mejillas y tirando de ellas- ¡c-como se te ocurre decir eso delante de todos..!-

Allen sufrió en silencio ese terrible dolor, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Lenal…-

Toda palabra murió en su boca, provocando que abriera sus ojos al completo. Los que les miraban, quedaron boquiabiertos. Jamás se hubieran imaginado que Lenalee sería capaz de…besarle delante de todos.

-L-l-l-l-le…-Komui no podía ni balbucear

Lenalee ahuecó las manos en su rostro y juntó sus labios. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras presionaba ese beso, toda sonrojada, sin saber los motivos todavía, ni si eso había salido de ella o de sus copas de más en su cuerpo.

-¿No es lindo?- preguntó Lavi a Krory, que asentía llorando de alegría

-Tonta- masculló Kanda, levemente sonrojado

Sin saber cómo corresponder, Allen sintió que separaba sus labios, a tan sólo milímetros y que de ellos salían dos palabras, dos palabras que lo dejaron asombrado

-Te quiero-

Y sin más le abrazó, rodeando su espalda, sonriendo al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Allen miró a su alrededor, sonrojado furiosamente, viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de su maestro asintiendo, las caras de sorpresas de los otros compañeros y sus mejillas sonrojadas, las sonrisas de sus amigos…bajó la mirada a ese cuerpo que le abrazaba, sin saber qué hacer con sus brazos. Estaba tan nervioso, como si aquella hubiera sido la primera vez que se declaraba…

Con el corazón acelerado, tragó duro y bajó lentamente sus manos, queriendo rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla también.

_Era suya, únicamente suya_

Y la rodeó finalmente en un movimiento rápido, sonriendo al sentirla en sus brazos.

Los demás empezaron a gritar alegres y levantar sus jarras de cerveza, eufóricos y animados con que aquella fiesta continuara hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-De esta…me vengaré- siseó Komui empuñando su puño con fuerza mientras una fuente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Y en medio de aquella jauría, Lenalee y Allen se miraron, sonriendo. El segundo acarició la mejilla de ella, apartando el cabello tras su oreja, inclinando su rostro para volver a juntar sus labios.

Lavi volvió a sentarse, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa

-¿Celoso?-le preguntó Kanda, tras observar que miraba a la pareja.

-¿De esos dos?-volvió a mirarles, negando con una sonrisa- Pues…un poco-

-Lavi…-

-¡Necesito una chica cuanto antes!-exclamó el pelirrojo, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa y empuñando su mano- no dejaré que el amor de esos dos me aplaste el orgullo- y asintió, dejando a sus dos amigos con una gota tras la nuca.

Ni él, ni ellos dos, ni la Orden al completo, cambiarían nunca.

**=FIN=**

* * *

¡kyyyaaaaaaaaa! ¿No ha estado lindo? Es que estos dos me encantan! Dios! que ganas tengo de leer nuevos fics y doujins de ellos (que por azares del destino, hay solamente tres sobre Allen y Lenalee, los demás puro Yaoi)

Y bien, que os ha parecido que narre un poco la historia nuestro querido ? Con su fuero interno discutiendo jajaja ¿Y la aparaición de Cross? Me encanta ese hombre jajaja

**PD:** por cierto, necesito pediros un favor, necesito que me expliqueis un poco, por encima, que ocurre después del anime en el manga, porque por lo que he visto por ahí...esk sencillamente no me he enterado mucho y me gustaria saber que es lo que ocurre con Allen después. Además de la relacion que forma con Lenalee. oNEGAI! Es lo único que os pido. Un pequeño resumen del manga, please. Por Pv.

Gracias por vuestros RR! espero recibir unos cuantos con este tambie!

Nos vemos en el proximo!


	4. Celos

_He vuelto! Con una nueva historia de esta genialiiisima pareja_

_VIVA EL ALLEN X LENALEE_

* * *

Una luna blanca y redonda se mostraba en lo alto del cielo negro, cubierto con una manta de estrellas que brillaban. Los grillos chirriaban, las altas cañas de bambú verdes se mecían con las pequeñas brazadas de aire, proporcionando con ello el sonido de algo al romperse. Un riachuelo cruzaba bajo un puente de madera, puente donde se encontraban dos personas.

Lenalee Lee, la joven exorcista de la Orden, ataviada con un pijama chino de color rosado, miraba con fiereza a la otra persona. Mientras, su inocencia se completaba y rodeaba sus piernas.

El otro personaje soltó una sonrisa irónica, mientras mantenía una mirada de burla. Vestida con unas medias a rayas blancas y negras, una falta escolar y una blusa blanda acompañada de un lazo negro, ella, apoyó su paraguas contra su hombro.

-Le-na-lee- canturreó Road, ampliando su sonrisa

La nombrada entrecerró su mirada, que oscurecía sus ojos violetas por el enfado que cargaba. Por el odio que le tenía a esa niña-demonio.

Todo lo que sufrió en aquella caja irrompible mientras ella se divertía con Lavi, torturándolo, cuando ella, aun con sus piernas malheridas, deseaba poder ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando volvió a renacer, cuando…

Empuñó sus manos, recordando con gran molestia _"eso"._ Por _eso_, era por lo que más la odiaba. Por _eso_, nunca la perdonaría y por _eso_, recibiría un par de golpes de su parte.

.

.

_-¡Allen!-_

_La niña demonio se le lanzó encima, sorprendiendo a Allen_

_-¡Road!-_

_Y riendo, la chica juntó sus labios con el exorcista. Dejando a todos los presentes en esa sala, de piedra. _

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sintió su voz con algo de frustración.

Y es que, aquella noche de verano, Lenalee había detectado, sin saber cómo ni por qué, su presencia. Salió corriendo de su cama y allí la vio, parada a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, observando la gran sociedad con una sonrisa ¿Por qué se encontraba frente la puerta de la Orden? ¿Por qué…

-Quiero ver a Allen-respondió ella, sonriendo con malicia.

Lenalee observó sus ojos amarillos, su cabello revuelto color lila, esa piel grisácea…las estrellas de su frente.

La odiaba

-No puedes entrar- le respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos- Eres un…-

-Lo sé- interrumpió ella, ahora sentada en su paraguas- pero puedo hacer que Allen venga a verme-

Lenalee se asombró y la niña sonrió ladina.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho-lero?-exclamó sorprendido y nervioso el paraguas

-Allen y yo estamos muy conectados- miró lo alto de la torre- él me siente, así como yo a él-

-¡Road-sama!-gritó de nuevo, asustado

-¿T-te…-balbuceó ella, incrédula, haciéndola sonreír

-Lenalee Lee- la nombrada se asustó cuando de pronto la niña paró a tan solo un palmo de su rostro. Empuñó sus manos, mientras esta la examinaba- estás enamorada de Allen Walker-

Sus mejillas se encendieron de pronto junto con sus ojos bien abiertos. Boqueó mientras Road se apartaba de ella, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Su ceño se frunció y su mirada entrecerró.

-¿Cierto o no?- preguntó con cierta tono de irritación

Reaccionando, ahora fue Lenalee quien se cruzó de brazos y viró el rostro a un lado, cerrando sus ojos.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- respondió, volviendo a mirarla- pero, si realmente quieres saberlo…-Road la miraba furtivamente y ella, mostrando una sonrisa, continuó- si. Estoy enamorada de Allen-sonrió altiva, sorprendiendo a la niña-y te gustara saber, que él también lo está de mí-

-¡Tú niña! No le hables así a Road-sam..-

-¡Mentira!-exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie en su paraguas, provocando que este suspirara.

Lenalee sonreía por sus adentros como una loca. Tendría su venganza por aquello…o que sí.

-Allen-kun me ama. Él mismo me lo dijo- ladeó su cabeza, mostrando su sonrisa altiva- Es mío-

-¡No!-

Se lanzó contra ella y de ahí, empezaron a pelear.

-¡Adelante Road-sama! ¡Demuéstrele quien manda!-

Destellos de luz en el aire, cosas rompiéndose, algunas pequeñas explosiones, en la que una de ellas, le dio por completo, mandándola al suelo y cayendo de forma que polvo se formó a su alrededor.

Riendo, Road se acercó y desde su paraguas, bajó de un salto. Lenalee se incorporó en el suelo, respirando agitada, con su ropa sucia y un corte en la mejilla. La demonio se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Todavía eres demasiado débil, nunca conseguirás ganarme con esa inocencia. Eres patética.- y siguió riendo, cada vez más y más alto.

El guardián de la puerta miraba la escena extrañado

_Esa niña…era un demonio muy raro_

Road cortó de pronto su risa y la miró, sorprendiéndose al verla sonreír, cosa que le molestó. Lenalee elevó su mirada a ella, sonriendo.

-Puede que no consiga ganarte en cuanto a fuerza, pero…gané algo que tu nunca conseguirás…el amor de Allen-

Road empuñó sus manos, furiosa, con una gran vena asomando en su cabeza, mirándola con odio. Lenalee se levantó del suelo, cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, volviendo a mirar a la demonio.

Su cabello corto y revuelto, esos grandes ojos violetas, sus mejillas coloradas, su ropa sucia y algo tironeada, sus piernas blancas rodeadas de inocencia…Road la examinó al completo antes de volver a sus ojos.

-Fea-

Eso se le clavó a Lenalee como una estaca en su corazón.

Road volvió a cruzarse de hombros, mirando sin expresión alguna a la chica.

-Fea y débil-

Una venita palpitaba en la cabeza de Lenalee, que empuñaba su puño con fuerza.

-Fea, débil y tonta-

Otra vena más.

-Fea, débil, tonta y abur…-no le dio tiempo a continuar. Lenalee le clavó tal puño en la cabeza que la tiró al suelo.

-Niña del demonio, como te atreves a…¡kiaaah!- Road se le lanzó encima y entre las dos empezaron a pelear con puños, manos, dientes, uñas y…cabello.

Ya no existían poderes, solamente dos chicas celosas dispuestas a demostrar todo lo que valían por Allen Walker. Dos chicas que se habían enamorado de Allen y que por ello, lucharían hasta el final para decidir quién de las dos se lo quedaba.

-¡S-suéltame loca!-exclamó Road, girando las tornas ahora y siendo ella la que se encontraba encima, queriendo golpearla-¡Me las vas a pagar, fea!-

-¡Lenalee!-

Al escuchar una tercera voz, Road se distrajo y Lenalee aprovechó para golpearla y volver a ponerse encima. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar su brazo, alguien la alzó con una facilidad única, por su cintura, y la separó de la niña. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo elevó su mirada, asombrándose y de paso, volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Allen-kun-

Road se intentó levantar, pero una espada en su rostro y un gran martillo le detuvieron de ello. Tragó duro y mira a los dos hombres. Los conoce, más a uno que al otro. Al de la espada, recordaba haberle visto peleando contra Skinn Bolic, al otro…el pelirrojo al cual encerró en su propio sueño.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte- siseó Kanda, sonriendo con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame idiota!- se removía el paraguas bajo el pie de Lavi

-¿Ahora quien debería jugar contigo eh?-recriminó Lavi molesto, recordando lo que esa mocosa le había hecho.

Road frunció el ceño, furiosa, viendo a los dos hombres con rabia.

-¿Estás bien?-

Escuchar su voz le hizo apartar su mirada y centrarla en Allen. Se sorprendió al verle acariciando las mejillas de esa loca con sus pulgares, con esa mirada que sólo los humanos ponían cuando se preocupaban por alguien.

_-Puede que no consiga ganarte en cuanto a fuerza, pero…gané algo que tu nunca conseguirás…el amor de Allen-_

_¿Amor?_

Meneó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Amor? ¿Y eso que tenía que ver? ¿Qué tenía que ver el amor con que Allen fuera suyo?

Allen parecía estar regañándola y Lenalee le escuchaba y respondió, con sus mofletes inflados.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Vio que ella apartaba sus manos, queriendo alejarse y él, rodando sus ojos, volvía a colocarlas en su rostro, depositando en su frente un beso.

¡Un beso!

La alarmó y sin saber porque, sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas. Un calor de rabia. ¿Pero que se creía esa loca? Allen era suyo. Lo quería para ella. Sólo suyo.

-¡Oi, oi tórtolos!- la voz del pelirrojo los sacó de, al parecer, el mundo que se habían creado- ¿Qué hacemos con la sombrilla y la mocosa?-

-¡No soy una sombrilla-lero!-

_¡¿Mocosa?_

-¿A quién llamas tú mocosa?- sin darles tiempo, Road escapó y voló sobre su paraguas-Idiotas, nunca conseguiréis cogerme- y les sacó la lengua, volviendo después a fijar la mirada en Allen, la cual entrecerró, al verle rodeando con un brazo a la loca.

¡Uuhh, cuanto odiaba a esa humana!

-¡Tú!-señaló Road a Lenalee- esto aun no ha terminado-

Lenalee también entrecerró su mirada, mirándola indignada. Por supuesto que no había terminado. Todavía debía vengarse…por ser la primera en besar a Allen.

Mirándola, se apretó contra el cuerpo del peliblanco, provocando que se sonrojara.

-L-lenalee…-balbuceó Allen nervioso, mientras la exorcista sonreía con malicia.

-¡Será mejor marcharse de aquí-lero!-exclamó el paraguas, preocupado por el aumento de energía de Road-¡Nos volveremos a ver exorcistas de pacotilla!-

-¡Espera! ¡Road!- llamó Allen, sorprendiendo a Lenalee y a la misma, que viró su rostro.

Allen se había acercado, tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y parecía sudar frío

-Lo siento- se disculpó, dejando extrañada a la demonio

-Allen…-

El rostro de Allen pasó del sonrojo a la seriedad.

-Si vuelves otra vez no podré evitar hacerte daño- dijo él, mirando por sobre su hombro a Lenalee- dañaste a una persona muy importante para mí…-volvió a mirarla- no me gustaría tener que hacerlo, pero si vuelves a golpear a Lenalee, no tendré piedad-

Abrió sus ojos al completo Road.

Quien… ¿Quién era esa persona que le miraba de esa forma tan fría?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves-lero? ¡Maldito exorcista! ¡No amenace a Road-sama de esa…-Road le metió en la boca un pañuelo, elevando su mirada de nuevo, pero esta vez, mirando a Lenalee, que se encontró con su mirada.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, sabiendo que lo que habían empezado, no se quedaba ahí.

_No me rendiré,_ pensó Road, fulminándola con la mirada

_Aquí te estaré esperando_, pensó Lenalee

Los tres chicos ahí parados miraban la escena sin comprender. Al momento, Road se elevó con su paraguas y mirando todavía a Lenalee, le sacó la lengua.

-Fea-

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Lenalee cuando riendo contenta se alejó Road. Lenalee llamó a su inocencia para asegurarse atrapar a esa niña y propinarle las bofetadas que tenía pensadas.

-Lenalee-

Viró furiosa su mirada a Allen, que a su vez, mirándola con advertencia, provocó que se sonrojara y su inocencia volviera como sus pulseras. Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

A lo lejos, Lavi y Kanda se alejaban, gritándose por culpar al otro de dejar escapar a Road.

-N-no sé porque la dejaste marchar- dijo ella, nerviosa, mirando a un lado-esa niña necesita que…-pero una leve sonrisa le obligó a mirarle, encontrándose así con sus ojos grises brillantes y una sonrisa divertida.

-Te dije que te olvidaras de eso- dijo Allen, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, viendo con una sonrisa, el sonrojo de su chica- Fue algo sin importancia. Nada que se deba recordar-

-Pero...!-la sonrisa de él le obligó a pararse, sonrojándose furiosamente. Miró a un lado.-¿y ahora porque sonríes? Esto no…-

-No pensé que llegaras a ser tan celosa-

-¡N-no estoy celosa!-intentó sonar convincente ella, sin embargo, Allen seguía sonriendo y ella, avergonzada, apartó su mirada- no lo estoy- masculló

-No lo dudo-respondió él sonriendo, mientras agarraba su mano y tiraba de ella con suavidad.

-¡Allen-kun no..!-

-Vamos a dormir- siguió tirando él, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Cabizbaja y sonrojada, Lenalee dejó que la guiara al interior de la Orden.

Bueno, posiblemente sí que estaba _un poco_ celosa. Road había sido la primera para Allen. La primera en besarle, se entiende. Y la odiaba por eso. Porque a ella le hubiera encantado ser la primera. Por eso, no podía evitar sentir_ cierta_ irritación e indignación cuando ese recuerdo venía a su cabeza.

Debía hacerle pagar a esa niña cuanto antes, su más preciado sueño

-Creo que también te lo dije- la voz de Allen le sacó de sus pensamientos; y le miró- siempre serás la primera y única chica a la que he besado y besaré, durante el resto de mis días-

Con el rostro ardiendo y sacando humos de sus orejas, Lenalee sintió su cuerpo hecho un flan.

_-Siempre serás la primera y única chica a la que he besado y besaré, durante el resto de mis días-_

Estrechó su mano, sonriendo tímidamente cabizbaja

-Durmamos juntos…Allen-kun-

Lenalee sintió el apretón de mano, sin embargo, no pudo ser consciente del tremendo sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de un nervioso Allen Walker.

No era la primera vez que le decía esas palabras, tampoco la primera que dormían juntos…lo que realmente le ponía muy nervioso y abochornado, era el deseo que sentía hacia Lenalee.

¿Sería capaz de aguantar otra noche más?

.

.

.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

_Bueno, ahí lo dejo. Lo sé, lo sé. Lo he dejado en el peor momento, peeeero... así son los one-shot jeje_

_Nos vemos en el próximo y...gracias por al menos intentar animarme a leer el manga, lo leí y que quedé boquiabierta al ver esas mini escenas entre estos dos. Ya les vale..._

_**Y por cierto,** una pregunta que me ronda mucho por la cabeza, ¿Por qué Allen siempre le recuerda a Lavi? Es decir, cuando hablan de amor o yo que sé, celos, Allen siempre saca a Lavi. No entiendo, pretende el autor juntar a Lenalee y Lavi? o es que el mismo Allen está diciendo que Lavi está enamorado de ella y que ella, pretende no darse o si lo sabe y no dice o...yo que sé!_

_¡Que alguien me lo aclare! por pv, de esa forma no haremos spoiler por aquí. (aunque ya se haya hecho :P)_

_Arigatou y espero que os haya gustado_


	5. Obstáculo

_¡He vuelto! De hecho, volveré muchas más veces jeje_

_Y e aquí, otra obra de una gran pareja, que espero se desarrolle en el manga (más bien suplico) :p_

_No sé aproximadamente la edad de los protas. En este fic tienen veinte, pero estaban juntos desde los quince años pondré. Aunque no sé exactamente la edad que tenía Allen. _

_Espero que no os moleste_

_Y aquí os dejo con..._

* * *

_**El obstáculo**_

.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones de la Orden, cuando apenas la luz, de lo que aparentaba ser un sol, empezaba a filtrarse a través de las persianas de las ventanas, un hombre yacía sentado en una cama amplia. Las sábanas blancas cubrían medio cuerpo, lo otro, completamente al descubierto, mostraba un pecho trabajado pero con una gran cicatriz cruzando desde su hombro hasta el otro extremo. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo, caía sobre sus hombros, completamente liso; en su rostro, una marca con una estrella de cinco puntas cogiendo desde su frente hasta su mejilla; ojos grises y, finalmente, un brazo demoniaco izquierdo.

Este hombre era Allen Walker. Uno de los mejores exorcistas que podía existir en la tierra. Un exorcista temido y aclamado por todos.

Allen Walker, el 14º noé

.

.

Sí, todo eso podía sonar increíble. Pero, para Allen, había algo que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los exorcistas podía hacer. Para él, había una cosa que no lograba conseguir. Una cosa que le hacía verse como un tonto.

Porque Allen se atrevía a luchar contra feroces demonios, no le importaba dar la vida en ello para proteger a sus amigos. Perder su brazo, recibir mil y una palizas… no, eso nunca llegaría a preocuparle. Lo que si era una gran, enorme, monstruosa preocupación, era esa valentía de la que a veces se enorgullecía y de la que, en incontables ocasiones, perdía.

Suspiró derrotado, sintiéndose avergonzado de él mismo.

Entre sus manos, miró, de nuevo, esa cajita de terciopelo que llevaba varias semanas oculta en su mesita de noche. La abrió y la elevó hasta su rostro, sonriendo al ver ese anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro, destacando por tener forma de estrella.

Cómo habían dicho por ahí, Allen Walker podía con todo, con todo excepto pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

Viró el rostro al otro lado de la cama, observando a aquella que dormía plácidamente.

Con su cabello más largo, cayendo sobre la almohada, con esas mejillas sonrojadas, con su cuerpo oculto bajo la sábana que, claramente proporcionaba los contornos de este…

_Hermosa_. No había más palabra que pudiera definir lo que su novia era. Tanto por fuera como por dentro, una chica que valía mucho más que cualquier oro. Única, inteligente…Qué más podía decir él, enamorado que estaba hasta los huesos por ella.

De nuevo miró la cajita y agarró ese anillo.

¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De que Lenalee le dijera que no? Eso no…después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de una relación de seis años… ¿acaso pensaba que ella no lo amaba?

Absolutamente idiota, era lo que ahora mismo pensaba él de sí mismo

Lenalee le quería, no debía tener dudas de eso. Ella le amaba igual que él también lo hacía. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le pedía de una buena vez que se uniera a él para siempre? No era tan difícil, no parecía serlo.

¡Arrg! ¿! Porque estaba tan nervioso ¡?

Se agarró la cabeza, mirando con horror su cama.

¡Cobarde! ¡Era un cobarde!

-Allen-kun- él viró el rostro, sorprendiéndose un poco al verla sentada, con la sábana cubriendo sus pechos y sus piernas encogidas, rodeadas por sus brazos. Tenía el cabello algo alborotado y sus mejillas seguían todavía rosadas. Una sonrisa linda adornaba su rostro y él como resultado, se sonrojó y guardó el anillo en su puño, mirando a un lado.

A pesar de tener 20 años se comportaba como uno de 15

-L-lo siento. Te he despertado…-

Lenalee le observó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si quiero-

Allen viró a mirarla extrañado y al hacerlo, Lenalee depositó un beso en sus labios. Se separó a los pocos segundos, pero tanto él como ella estaban sonrojados. Ella volvió a alejarse, sonriendo con timidez, sujetando la sábana contra su cuerpo.

-Yo…-Allen pudo notar como el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba y como nerviosa, miraba a un lado.

-Lenalee, ¿estás bien?-giró un poco su cuerpo él, preocupado, acariciando su mejilla.

Ella le miraba de reojo, volviendo a apartar la mirada para volver a ponerla sobre él. De pronto, ella estiró su mano y Allen la miró, sin comprender.

-quiero estar contigo…para siempre-

Allen abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, todo su rostro enrojeció y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

-N-no lo hice a propósito pero…-bajó su cabeza, avergonzada- el otro día escuché tu conversación con mi hermano y…-

-Q-q-q-que…-

-L-lo siento- cerró ella sus ojos, bajando su cabeza y juntando sus manos- te prometo que no quería escuchar p-pero…-abrió sus ojos- la curiosidad pudo más…-volvió a juntar sus manos, cerrando sus ojos- ¡lo siento!-

Boquiabierto Allen la miraba.

Ella…ella había escuchado…

.

.

_-Quiero casarme con Lenalee- _

_Komui detuvo la taza que se dirigía a sus labios. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta donde él estaba. _

_-Sé que…que no querías escuchar eso nunca pero…llevamos mucho tiempo siendo pareja y…-bajó su rostro, sonriendo como un idiota- quiero estar con ella, para siempre- _

_Volvió a mirarle_

_-La amo. De eso puedes estar seguro. Nunca permitiría que le ocurriera algo. Lenalee es…mi mundo- _

_Komui le observaba fijamente, con una expresión seria, indeterminada. De repente, se levantó y cruzando las manos tras su espalda, se acercó a él. _

_-Así que quieres casarte con mi hermanita…-_

_-Si- respondió Allen, sonriendo_

_Entrecerrando su mirada, Komui le examinó con detenimiento. _

_-Está bien- y esa respuesta le sorprendió tanto a él como a una Lenalee escondida tras la puerta- puedes casarte con mi nee-chan-_

_-Komui…-_

_-Pero como se te ocurra hacerle llorar…-Komui le agarró de la cabeza y con dos dedos le empezó a estrujar- como se te ocurra hacerle llorar, juro por mi vida que te seguiré día y noche, incluso después de muerto y no dejaré de joderte-_

_Mientras el pobre Allen gritaba y lloraba adolorido. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

De acuerdo, eso era algo de lo que quería olvidarse cuanto antes. ¿Por qué tenía que estar escuchando?

Suspiró avergonzado y deprimido por ese recuerdo, pero sonrió después mirándola.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir ella, mirándole avergonzada.

Allen volvió a acariciar su mejilla y aproximar su rostro para besarla. Un beso dulce y corto, separándose con una sonrisa mientras su frente se apoyaba en la de ella, mientras le susurraba que la amaba y ella le sonreía, respondiendo lo mismo. Agarró su mano izquierda y adentró en su dedo anular el anillo.

-Lenalee,-alzó la mirada del anillo a ella, sonriendo- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Mordiendo su labio y mirando el anillo, ella asintió varias veces antes de mirarle.

-¡Si quiero!-exclamó saltando sobre él, riendo y llorando mientras los brazos de Allen se cerraban sobre su delicada figura.

Rieron y rodaron en la cama, Lenalee toda ruborizada y feliz; Allen alegre y resplandeciente. Cuando ese dio cuenta, Allen estaba sobre ella, apresándola sobre las sabanas.

Lenalee le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras Allen se inclinaba unos centímetros hacia sus labios.

-¡Lenalee-chan, Buenos dí..!-

Ellos dos se separaron rápidamente, Lenalee cubriéndose sonrojada con la sabana, Allen frotando su cabeza, sonriendo entre nervioso y feliz y Komui…dejando caer la bandeja de almuerzo al suelo, petrificado.

-Oni-san te dije q-que picaras antes de entrar- masculló avergonzada

-Le…-balbuceó, examinando a su hermana con tan sólo esa sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como en una de las manos que sujetaban la sabana, algo brillante brilló.

Rápidamente posó la mirada en Allen, que justo terminaba de ponerse el pantalón cuando la presencia de su mirada maligna lo detuvo. Empezó a sudar frío.

-K-komui… ¡le pedí matrimonio! –desvió el tema, sonriendo nervioso- por fin se lo pedí. N-no es geni…-pero se apartó antes de recibir, de la nada, un enorme Komurin que de la nada había aparecido- ¡O-oe! ¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo!-exclamó él, huyendo de los ataques del robot.

-Y estoy de acuerdo. Pero lo que no toleraré es…ese tipo de actos en mi torre-una vena palpitó en su frente- ¡y menos con mi querida nee-chan!-

-Oni-san…-susurró ella, con una gota tras la nuca

Allen, como repetidas veces, salió huyendo y su hermano y Komurin fueron tras él, rompiendo la puerta y parte de la pared.

Como siempre, tendría que _advertir_ a su hermano que no debía pegar a su novio.

No, espera, que ahora era…

Su prometido

Y con una radiante sonrisa, se levantó de la cama, rodeando las sabanas en su cuerpo y se estiró.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día

.

.

.

**=Fin=**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado! La verdad, es que todos los que subo de esta pareja me encantan ^^_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros apoyo a esta pareja, que sin duda, necesita más apoyo. _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_Jan di-chan  
_


	6. Acto

_Nuevo one-shot recien salido del horno (a las 3 de la madrugada)_

_ADV: Lemon ( a quienes no les guste, no recomiendo leerlo) y un Allen un poco Occ. ( o puede que no...:P)_

_¡Aupa por Allen y Lenalee!  
_

* * *

**_Acto_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Jadeos entrecortados, leves y altos gemidos, el ruido de una cama chocando contra una pared…dentro de aquella habitación iluminada tan sólo por la luna, dos cuerpos se abrazaban y retorcían, se amaban y demostraban cuanto era lo que se deseaban.

Allen Walker, el mejor de todos los exorcistas conocidos en todo el mundo, excepto por los generales, jamás creyó ser capaz de perder el control como en ese momento lo hacía. Besando entrecortadamente los labios hinchados de aquella chica, mordiéndolos, introduciendo su lengua de forma hambrienta, moviendo sus caderas cada vez más fuerte y profundo, deseando poder unirse de una vez, agarrando entre sus manos su largo y sedoso cabello, sin querer estrujar, pero haciendo todo lo contrario. Provocando que mostrara su cuello para poder él besar y lamer y de vez en cuando, morder.

Deseando poder acabar para volver a empezar

Jamás. Jamás en lo que había pasado de vida se habría imaginado comportándose de esa forma, como un animal desesperado. No tenía control en su mente, su cuerpo mandaba; el placer, las sensaciones, el poder sentir piel contra piel…la razón no cabía en ese momento. Sólo su cuerpo y el de ella, moviéndose a su compas, sintiendo sus atractivas piernas rodearle la cintura, su vientre pegado al suyo, sus pechos contra su tórax, su piel, esa voz gimiendo su nombre…

No era normal. Se estaba comportando como un salvaje y todo lo contrario a rebelarse contra él, ella...lo único que hacía ella…era complacerle.

Por dios, era un exorcista, alguien bueno que salvaba a la gente, un caballero después de todo…¿Cómo le permitía comportarse de esa forma?

Sabía que no era la primera vez, pero a ella no le importaba. No se quejaba, únicamente dejaba que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera…

Y él así lo hacía.

Sería un idiota de no hacerlo, aun sabiendo que se estaba descontrolando, no quería perder la ocasión de unirse definitivamente a esa persona que le había robado el corazón y lo había dejado como un idiota enamorado.

Sería un completo capullo si dejaba que algo tan valioso como ella, no fuera al cien por ciento, suyo.

Sonriendo entre dientes, la agarró de la cintura y en rápido movimiento, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ella pareció sorprenderse del repentino movimiento, y al parecer, también disfrutarlo, pues con ello había gritado de una forma que le penetró en los oídos y lo dejó aun más ciego de pasión.

Dios…este no podía estar siendo él.

Ver a aquella mujer, con su largo cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho, su pequeño cuerpo moverse sobre el suyo, sentir sus manos, sus labios y su mirada…

Aquel definitivamente no era Allen Walker.

.

Lenalee se sorprendió cuando él la alzó y colocó sobre su cuerpo, sin siquiera separarse de ella. Gritó, pues aquello la pillo totalmente desprevenida, sin embargo también la llenó de placer.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, algo nublados por la pasión por la que la estaba llevando, y lo observó atentamente. Su pecho con aquella cicatriz, subiendo y bajando agitado, su piel blanca perlada de sudor siguiendo con sus dedos las formas de sus músculos, ese cuello que deseaba morder, esos labios tan irresistiblemente tentadores, que ocultaban esa lengua que tantas maravillas le habían causado, esos ojos de gatos grises y llenos de misterio, y su cabello blanco cayendo desordenado sobre la almohada.

-Lenalee…-jadeó él, quedando sentado, sujetando su cintura con sus fuertes manos- dime que no deseas parar justo ahora…-

Ella sonriendo, pasó los brazos por su cuello y acercó sus labios.

-Podría irme y dejarte- sintió que sus manos la movían, elevando sus caderas y dejando que ella cayera de nuevo. Por ello, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, extasiada- Allen…-

Él sonrió de forma sugerente, volviendo a guiarla.

-No podrías…-comentó él, antes de capturar sus labios y morderlos-lo deseas tanto como yo.-

Se sonrojó. Y como siempre, tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

-Allen…-pero él volvió a sellar sus labios, guiándola en sus movimientos, dejando que después fuera ella quien lo hiciera, sujetando entre sus manos su cabello, devorándola con la boca.

Aquello estaba a punto de explotar

Finalmente, ella así lo hizo, sobre él, mientras que, segundos después lo hacía él. Con la respiración agitada, Lenalee le rodeó la amplia espalda con sus brazos y Allen rodeó sus hombros, depositando un beso en su entrecejo antes de llevársela con él sobre la cama.

Ya fuera de su interior, se mantuvieron abrazados. Lenalee sobre Allen, sintiendo la respiración del otro, piel contra piel, esperando a que la calma y el sueño inundaran sus cuerpos…

-Lo siento- Lenalee abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz- lo volví a hacer-

Sonrió levemente ante ese pequeño gruñido de queja y levantó la cabeza, divertida al verle con el ceño fruncido

-Allen-kun…-él la miró- a mi no me molesta-

-Lo sé- masculló él, sonrojándose, desviando la mirada- y lo peor de todo es que lo disfruto-

Lenalee apoyó sus manos en su pecho y de ahí su cabeza, observándole sin dejar de sonreír. No comprendía porque después de esas veces en que él la tomaba, como bien decía "de esa forma" se disculpaba. A ella no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba. El que él se sintiera libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, de saciar de su deseo…en realidad, no le molestaba. Posiblemente, si que pasaba momentos muy bochornosos…demasiados…

_No es momento de pensar en eso, pervertida_

Se mordió el labio, sonrojada. Acababan de hacerlo y ella ya tenía en su mente pensamientos pecaminosos

-Yo también lo hago- respondió casi de forma autóctona, sonrojándose al notar lo dicho de sus labios. Allen la observaba sorprendido- E-es decir yo…-se levantó-a-a mi también…yo…no quería…-

¡Pff!

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Allen antes de finalmente ponerse a reír. Abochornada e indignada, Lenalee se bajó de su cuerpo, no sin antes golpear su pecho, procurando que la manta de invierno cubriera lo necesario para salir de esa cama.

-Espera…-Allen le agarró de la muñeca y la metió de nuevo en la cama

-Suéltame- masculló ella, sintiendo una de sus piernas sobre la suya y un brazo sobre su cintura, evitando que se levantara.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Allen la observó y ella, volviendo a sonrojarse, desvió la mirada.

-¿P-por qué me miras…?

-Primero, porque si te levantas, me quedo sin manta, y hace mucho frío- Allen observó su mirada brillar de rabia por unos segundos-y segundo…-aproximó su rostro-porque me encanta mirarte-

Su sonrojó aumentó y él sonrió, rozando su nariz contra la suya, depositando cortos y dulces besos en sus labios.

Como siempre, ella terminó rodeando su cuello y correspondiendo a sus besos. Frunció el ceño.

-Siempre haces lo mismo-masculló haciendo un mohín que le hizo sonreír

-¿Y qué es lo que hago?-preguntó con tono inocente, depositando un beso largo en sus labios.

Lenalee se separó frustrada, pero terminó sonriendo y besando ahora ella sus labios. Se separó, observando su rostro.

-Eres hermoso- susurró ella, dejándole a él algo sorprendido y divertido

-Me han llamado de todo, incluso de la peor forma posible, ¿pero hermoso? –se apoyó sobre sus brazos, meditando- bien puedes haberme dicho que soy atractivo o…no sé…que soy bueno en esto-

Lenalee le golpeó en el brazo, mirándole con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Allen-kun te has vuelto muy vanidoso-

-He crecido- respondió simplemente él- y con ello, me doy cuenta que hay cosas que hago bien y otras…no tan bien-

Lenalee quedó boquiabierta mientras Allen, sonriendo, volvía a besarla y rodearla con sus brazos para llevarla sobre su pecho.

-Ir con Lavi te está influenciando-dijo Lenalee, mientras rodeaba su pecho- y no me gusta. Podría convertirte en un mujeriego-

Allen rodeó su hombro, sonriendo.

-¿celosa? ¡outch!-exclamó él cuando ella le pellizcó en el costado- no deberías- respondió él al rato, agarrando su mano-tu eres la única que ocupa mi corazón-

Lenalee se sonrojó, pero una sonrisa tímida adornó su rostro. Podía sentir la cálida mano de Allen en su brazo mientras que la otra mano entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

-Allen-kun- él hizo un sonido de garganta, diciéndole con ello que estaba escuchándole te amo-

Allen se quedó por momentos parado, pero sonrió luego y depositó un beso en su cabeza, sonriendo, mientras su brazo la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo.

-Eso es todo cuanto necesito oír- susurró, mirando a través de la ventana.

La luna estaba en todo lo alto, blanca, redonda, no había ni una nube en el cielo, pero se notaba que hacía frío. Pues los cristales levemente húmedos demostraban el calor que esa chimenea formaba en el ambiente y el aire frío de la calle.

De pronto, una melodía sonó en su cabeza, esa melodía que siempre lo acompañaba y no dejaba de repetírsele en la cabeza.

_14avo noé, Neah Walker_

Pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a ese cálido sueño, estrechando entre sus brazos el cuerpo cálido de Lenalee.

Jamás perdería contra alguien como él. Podía ser que albergara la memoria de este, pero jamás dejaría que poseyera su cuerpo y su mente.

No mientras tuviera una razón para seguir siendo él.

Lenalee Lee

* * *

_Tenía que hacerlo. NO podía acostarme a gusto sin tener por lo menos, un OS lemon de esta geniliasima pareja. Ahora que ya lo he hecho, más tranquila me quedo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y que, como siempre, me dejeis vuestros coments._

_Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Matta ne!_

_Jan di-chan_

_pd_ los protas...pues...deben tener unos 18 años aprox.  
_


	7. Hijo

_Nuevo One-shot, independientemente del que tiene relación con el 5. _

_Nada que ver uno con el otro._

_Igualmente, a disfrutar  
_

* * *

**_Hijo  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

No era fácil, en absoluto.

Para Lenalee Lee decir _eso,_ costaba un mundo y parte del sistema solar. No entendía la facilidad con la que algunas mujeres lo decían. ¿No se asustaban? ¿Acaso no temían su reacción? Poder leer en sus rostros lo incómodo que les resultaba _eso,_ le atemorizaba de verdad. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Porque, ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se alejaba de ella?

_Tonta, después de todo el tiempo que lleváis juntos, crees que te dejaría por __**eso.**_

Eso pensaba ella, o al menos, eso quería pensar. ¿Pero, y si a él no le hacía gracia? Después de todo, Allen Walker era un reconocido exorcista dedicado parcialmente a su trabajo.

Si, la otra mitad y cuando se encontraba en la Orden Oscura, Allen Walker dejaba de ser aquel exorcista temido por su fuerza y esa alma medio demoniaca, para pasar a ser el adorable y encantador glotón Allen Walker. Un hombre, de apariencia muy joven, pero que en realidad tenía muchísimos más años que ella, atractivo, noble, de buen corazón, cariñoso y atento. Un hombre que atraía a las féminas con tan sólo mostrar una de sus increíbles sonrisas.

Lenalee Lee se sentó en el único sofá que aquella biblioteca privada de la Orden conservaba. Un lugar elegante, rústico, iluminado por decenas de velas y contando incluso con una chimenea que muy pocas veces era utilizada.

Con un suspiró lánguido, llevando su cabeza hacia abajo, provocando que los mechones de cabello agarrados en dos colas se deslizaran por sus hombros, siguió pensando en si realmente debía decírselo o no.

No era un tema a sacar a relucir de forma espontanea.

No hacía mucho que estaban juntos, ella tenía sus 17 cuando empezaron a formalizar algo. Ahora, con 22 años y convertida en toda una mujer, buscaba la mejor forma de explicarle lo que le había estado sucediendo esos dos meses.

¡Pero estaba tan nerviosa e insegura! ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Buenas…-pero antes que esa voz continuara, Lenalee saltó del sofá gritando del susto y con el corazón latiendo muy acelerado. Sus ojos abiertos al completo observaban a esa persona que se había acercado a ella con sigilo y que…rompía a carcajadas. Ella frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

Eso no era nada bueno para ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita Lenalee-

Todavía sonriendo y con broma en su tono, Allen rodeó el sofá para acercarse y Lenalee no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El tiempo cada vez hacía mejor efecto en Allen, que mucho más alto, con sus facciones más marcadas y masculinas, el cabello agarrado en un lazo y ese traje tan elegante en su cuerpo, con la corbata aflojada y los botones de la camisa de su cuello abiertos, parecía todo un caballero de extremado atractivo que sin duda la dejaba atónita.

_¡No!_

Meneó la cabeza y entornó los ojos, molesta.

-Allen-kun, odio que hagas eso- viró el rostro.

-Lo siento- respondió él con todo divertido, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Sonrojada, Lenalee pudo sentir el calor de sus manos a través de la tela de aquella camisa que utilizaba de él para dormir- no volveré a hacerlo-

Avergonzada, se agarró a su camisa, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre lo repites- masculló, posando la mirada en él, nerviosa- Allen…-Toda palabra murió en su boca en el momento en que él capturó sus labios.

Fue algo que la sorprendió al momento, por lo que, rodeando su cuello, terminó correspondiendo a su beso.

Normalmente no hacía esto. El hecho de que su hermano estuviera siempre rondando por ahí y a sabiendas que los dos llevaban años juntos, no dejaba que ambos pudiera expresar todo el amor que sentían.

Ni besos ni caricias. Nueva ley que su hermanito había inculcado dentro de la Orden. Ley que Allen y ella rompían en cuanto Komui salía de la Orden.

Era divertido jugar a escondidas con la nueva norma impuesta por su hermano.

Pero…

Lenalee separó sus labios, bajando sus brazos y retirándose un paso atrás, sujetando uno de sus brazos.

Ahora no debía perderse en los besos de Allen. El momento había llegado.

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos grises que la miraban de forma confusa.

-Allen-kun, hay algo…algo que debo decirte- desvió sus ojos a un lado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- v-verás…yo…-nerviosa. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, su centre se contraía, su lengua parecía haberse secado y empuñaba sus manos a ambos lados- y-yo…-le miró un segundo de reojo, viendo que seguía con la misma expresión confusa-N-no es fácil de decir pe-pero…yo…yo…-

¿Y si no se lo decía y cuando se notara, lo hiciera? Por kami, estaba tan nerviosa y confusa que no sabía qué hacer. Decir o no decir, irse con una excusa o quedarse…

-¿Lenalee?-

Cuando ella elevó la mirada, se sorprendió al verle tan cerca que al dar un paso atrás, por poco no cae al suelo. De no ser por el brazo rápido de Allen en su cintura…

-¿Lenalee, estás bien?-

Y como siempre ocurría, cuando ella se encontraba nerviosa, triste, deprimida o todo lo que fuera lejos de una sonrisa, su mano cálida se apoyaba en su mejilla, sin el áspero guante blanco que normalmente usaba. Y ella, como si de magia se tratara, se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre esa mano le acariciara.

Una sonrisa aparecía siempre que él, sin apartar su mano, acercaba su rostro y depositaba un beso en su frente.

Era esas veces, cuando la parte tierna de Allen aparecía, lo que provocaba que se enamorara todavía más de él.

Le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y dejó su rostro contra su pecho, abrazándole como una tonta e irremediablemente enamorada, sintiendo segundos después, sus fuertes brazos correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

Quizá, ahora fuese el momento…

-Allen-kun…-él no respondió, pero sabía que estaba escuchándola. Por ello, sonrió- estoy embarazada-

El reloj sobre la chimenea seguía marcando las horas, sintiendo el sonido de la aguja de los segundos resonando por aquella gran sala. La llama de las velas iluminaba el lugar, proporcionando una imagen relajante y hermosa, proporcionando un calor, que, supuso Allen, debió calentar sus mejillas de forma extraordinaria.

Por qué sino, ¿Por qué habría enrojecido de esa forma?

La agarró de los brazos y la separó. Lenalee, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando le miraba impaciente, mordiendo su labio mientras que Allen, todavía buscaba encajar esas palabras.

Boqueó, quiso decir algo coherente, algo lógico, algo que se suponía debía decir en esos casos, pero, era la primera vez que le pasaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante…_eso_

-¿Qué?- la soltó, apartándose un par de pasos, mirándola asombrado- que estás…estás…-bajó la mirada a su vientre. Un vientre plano, sin duda.- ¿Cuánto hace…-

Lenalee bajó su mirada, poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos.

-Un mes-

Allen se retiró de nuevo, tropezando con el sofá, en el cual cayó sentado. Lenalee le miró mientras él lo hacía, sorprendido.

¡¿Un mes? Llevaba un mes con…con…volvió a mirar su vientre, tragando duro.

Su hijo...

_Mi hijo…_

De pronto, esas dos palabras parecieron cambiar el sentido de sus pensamientos. Al principio, sorpresa, nervios, algo que le impedía seguir con su trabajo…sin embargo…ahora…_hijo_, parecía…parecía llenarle.

Un hijo suyo y de Lenalee, llorando, creciendo, pareciéndose a él o, quien sabe, a su madre, corriendo, sonriendo, cuidando de él, abrazándolo…

Sonrió, sonrió entre dientes, incapaz de creérselo. Puso una mano a un lado de su frente, retirándose el cabello hacia atrás, cada vez sonriendo más. Le gustaba, esa sensación cálida en su pecho, esas ganas de reír, de llorar, de felicidad…un hijo…

Elevó su mirada, dejando de sonreír en el momento en que la vio cabizbaja, empuñando sus manos. Se levantó preocupado y agarrándola de un brazo, con la otra mano le alzó el rostro por el mentón, sorprendiéndose al verla con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos.

-Lenalee…-

-Lo siento- sollozó ella, mirando a un lado- no sabía cómo ibas a…tenía miedo…que…-una traicionera lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla y ella apartó su mano, limpiándose esa lágrima y las de sus ojos- lo siento…no debería llorar p-por algo como esto…-sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo- lo siento- apartó el brazo y le miró, sonriendo con esfuerzo.

Se sonrojó. Inconscientemente Allen se sonrojó al verla. Estaba tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes…parecía tan tierna, tan…frágil.

La abrazó. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza

-M-me hace…muy feliz…ser padre. No confundas mi reacción con algo malo…porque en realidad…-se sonrojó furiosamente- quiero formar una familia…contigo-

Una, seguida de otras lágrimas fueron las que salieron de sus ojos violetas, las que la llenaron de felicidad. Escondió su cara en su pecho, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos, temblando de emoción.

-Gracias-

Allen colocó una mano en su cabeza, mirando todavía sonrojado a un punto fijo de la habitación.

-N-no tienes porque agradecerme…-se notaba nervioso, lo que provocó que sonriera por sentirse así.

Un hijo. Algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había detenido un momento a repasar con Lenalee la posibilidad de que su relación llevara a ello. Por kami, era tan novato en estas cosas que…se moría de vergüenza cuando después las aprendía. Teniendo la edad que tenía y él…ya iba siendo hora de formar una familia ¿no?

Un momento. ¡Para! ¡stop!

Entonces, si iban a formar una familia, entonces…entonces le tocaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente.

Ahora le tocaba a él… ¿pedirle matrimonio?

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Que bonito! Realmente, es que soy una romanticona. Pero, que sería de los fics sin un buen romance? La acción está muy bien, pero el romance...jeje_

_Espero que este tmb os guste._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	8. Palabras

_**Recordad:** universo alterno. Nada que ver con la serie ni la personalidad de los protas. _

_Un poco de cambio siempre va bien...¿no? _

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

_;)_

* * *

**Palabras**

.

.

Nevaba. El cielo estaba gris y de sus nubes caían copos de nieves que se acumulaban en el suelo de las calles, formando un manto blanco y espeso. Grandes edificios, casas con chimeneas, niños correteando y jugando a peleas, montando muñecos de nieve, adultos que iban con sus móviles, caminando rápido, comiendo, atendiendo negocios…

En una de las calles de esa gran ciudad, un elegante instituto se alzaba en medio de un terreno nevado. Los árboles, completamente pelados, aguantando el peso de la nieve sobre sus vacías ramas, alumnos cumpliendo con las cases de educación física, y en una de las clases, con la calefacción puesta, una joven de largos cabellos y unos ojos violetas, miraba por la ventana de aquella clase.

Su nombre, Lenalee Lee. Una buena estudiante, buena compañera que siempre que podía ayudaba a sus compañeros de clases. Hermosa, con un largo cabello de color verde muy oscuro, llevándolo suelto ante el frío. El uniforme negro, de falda roja, medias blancas y zapatos rojos enmarcaba su cuerpo y una sola de sus sonrisas podía encandilar a muchos de los chicos de aquel instituto que andaban tras ella.

No era popular, pero si muy conocida en otras clases

_¿Y a eso no se le llama ser popular, tonta?_

Suspiró, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo de esas nubes blancas sobre aquel cielo gris.

-….Y este es el nuevo alumno. Pasa, por favor- comentó el profesor mirando hacia la puerta.

Lenalee volteó su rostro, sólo para sorprenderse y abrir los ojos de forma desorbitada.

Sus mejillas rápidamente enrojecieron

Un joven alto, de cabello blanco como esa nieve, cayendo un poco más arriba de sus hombros, un tatuaje rojo cruzaba su ojo izquierdo hasta el final de su mejilla, ojos muy grises, profundos. Ataviado con el uniforme de ese instituto y la maleta de clase agarrándola de esa forma que hizo a todas las chicas de la clase suspirar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Lenalee se congeló, pero el otro chico sonrió de medio lado y ella rápidamente viró el rostro, con sus mejillas muy calientes.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker…-miró a toda la clase antes de posar la mirada en Lenalee- espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

.

.

Salió rápidamente de la clase, queriendo recuperar el aire que se le estaba arrebatando. Llegó a uno de esos pasillos exteriores y cogió aire, todo el pudo, para volver a soltarlo en un profundo suspiro. Todo el aire caliente de su cuerpo se convirtió en vaho que se reflejó en ese lugar. Se abrazó ante un estremecimiento, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de aquel gran patio.

¿Qué hace él aquí?

No había pasado mucho tiempo, haría unos cuatro años cuando, Lenalee de 12 años se había enamorado irremediablemente de Allen Walker. El chico más popular y atractivo de toda la escuela media.

El chico ante el cual se declaró y fue rechazada.

_-¡M-me gustas!-exclamó con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Mantenía sus puños apretados- desde siempre…mi corazón late acelerado cuando te veo. Siento que…cuando te veo, mi cuerpo se estremece y se llena de un sentimiento cálido. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando…pienso en ti- con sus mejillas bien encendidas, elevó su mirada, mirándole firmemente- Me gustas mucho, Allen Walker-_

_Él no dijo nada. Sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente, sin expresión nada…por un momento, Lenalee sintió como le clavaban un cuchillo justo en su corazón._

_Su respuesta estaba decidida._

_-¡Oh! Lenalee, ¿te has declarado a Allen?- se metió uno de los chicos que andaba siempre Allen- Jaja, ¿crees que Allen aceptaría salir contigo?-_

_De pronto, en aquella clase, algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a reír, y Lenalee bajó su mirada._

_-Eres bruta y fea, con ese cabello corto pareces un chico-dijo este_

_-Ningún chico saldría contigo- dijo otro, riéndose._

_-¡Fea!-_

_Lenalee escucha risas, burlas hacia ella, miradas ofensivas…elevó la mirada, esperando encontrar el último rayo de esperanza, pero lo que encontró le dolió más que todas esas palaras._

_Allen miraba a un lado, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, entrecerrado de tal manera que parecía molesto, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y empuñaba sus manos con fuerza._

_Estaba avergonzado. Se avergonzaba de ella. Luchó por contener las lágrimas, pero simplemente surgieron y empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_Tras una última mirada al chico peliblanco, que parecía sorprendido, salió de la clase corriendo._

Después lo único que supo de él es que se mudó de ciudad.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, pero sentía que aun dolía…puso una mano sobre su corazón, mordiendo su labio.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Qué le traía de vuelta a la ciudad?

Se sorprendió cuando una prenda, más concretamente una chaqueta fue colocada sobre sus hombros. Viró el rostro, asombrándose al ver a aquella persona en la que precisamente, estaba pensando.

Le miraba. Sus ojos grises estaban fijamente sobre los suyos, tan profundos y llenos de misterios como siempre. Pero se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo, al verlo tan sólo con esa camisa blanca perfectamente colocada y esa corbata azul marino.

Allen Walker estaba mucho más guapo ahora.

-Te vas a resfriar- soltó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Se había sacado su chaqueta para prestársela a ella.

Pero no funcionaba. Porque ella le odiaba y no quería saber nada de él.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó, mirando a un lado. Allen seguía mirándola.

-No necesito que te preocupes- masculló, todavía con la chaqueta en sus manos, frente a él.

El peliblanco la cogió y Lenalee se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo él de pronto, parándola- estás muy guapa-

La sorprendió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón do un vuelco. ¿Por qué le decía eso?

-Has dejado crecer tu cabello. Te queda bien- continuó él.

Lenalee pudo sentir la diversión en su voz. Le miró sobre el hombro, con profundo enfado.

-Déjame en paz- y continuó su camino

-Me gustas- dijo él de pronto, volviendo a pararla- desde siempre, mi corazón late acelerado cuando te veo. Siento que cuando te veo, mi cuerpo se estremece y se llena de un sentimiento cálido.-decía colocándose la chaqueta

Esas palabras…

-No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en ti-

No podía ser…

-Me gustas mucho, Allen Walker-

Recordó la escena, el momento justo, sus palabras… se volteó asombrada, mirándole boquiabierta y muy sonrojada

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que le dijo en su declaración.

¿Cómo…?

La vio. Una sonrisa de medio lado, maliciosa, una mirada brillante y llena de diversión maligna.

¿Por qué…?

-Lenalee-chan, si no quieres que la gente se entere de esa declaración…tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga-

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron desorbitadamente

-Q…-

Se acercó, paso a paso, haciendo eco de sus zapatos pulidos. Lenalee se congeló cuando él paró muy cerca. Se miraron fijamente durante largos, eternos segundos que provocaron que ella apartara su mirada, nerviosa.

-Tú y yo siempre fuimos amigos, y sé cuando mientes.- lenalee empuñó sus manos- todavía te gusto-

Impactada por esas palabras, le miró y Allen, aprovechando eso, sujetó su mentón y juntó sus labios. Petrificada se quedó ella, sorprendida y sonrojándose violentamente.

Le miró a los ojos, que él mantenía abiertos, mirándola fijamente.

Le empujó y él trastabilló; Lenalee puso la mano sobre sus labios, su mirada empezaba a nublarse de lágrimas y sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

¿Por qué, por qué le hacía eso?

-Quiero que seas mi novia-

-Que…-

-Yo no diré nada de tu "vergonzosa" declaración si aceptas convertirte en mi novia-

No. Ese chico… ¿Dónde está el Allen Walker dulce y tímido de la infancia? Porque ese… ¿por qué le pedía eso? ¿¡Por qué!?

Empuñó sus manos, molesta.

-No-le miró fijamente, reteniendo sus lágrimas, mordiendo su labio con fuerza.

Allen miró a un lado, hacia el patio donde, siendo la hora del almuerzo, muchos de los alumnos paseaban.

-Me gustas. Desde siempre mi corazón late acelerado cuando te veo. Siento que…-

-¡Calla!- exclamó ella, muy sonrojada- ¡Lo haré! ¡Seré tu novia!-

Allen sonrió de medio lado, ocultando su mirada.

-Mi novia…-susurró, extrañando a Lenalee, que se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco, sonrojándose.

¿Sería posible que él…

_¡Grrrrrrooooooaaarrrrr!_

Furiosamente sonrojada, Lenalee miró su propio vientre. ¡No! ¡¿Ese momento debía sonar su vientre de esa horrible forma!?

-Pffft- Allen rompió a carcajadas, teniendo que sujetarse el vientre. Lenalee miró a un lado, abochornada e indignada.

No había comido nada desde el almuerzo en su casa y su vientre reclamaba por un poco de atención.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?-

-¿Eh?- le miró ella, sonrojándose al verle sonreír.

Allen se acercó y sin dejar de sonreír, agarró su mano.

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre-

Y entrelazando sus dedos, la llevó hasta la cafetería, del cual no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, así que Lenalee tuvo que terminar indicándole, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada. Fijó la mirada en sus manos unidas. Algo cálido y tierno se le antojó, algo por lo que hacía tiempo había soñado.

Y cabizbaja, sonrió con timidez mezclada con algo de alegría.

Le gustaba…esa calidez.

.

.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando. Allen venía siempre a su casa y los dos marchaban juntos a las clases, agarrados de las manos. La clase ya se había dado por enterada de su situación. Algunos los felicitaban, otros simplemente les miraban de mala manera. En tan poco tiempo, Allen volvió a hacerse popular y lo que ya andaban tras Lenalee se enfurecieron al saber su pronto relación.

Buenos y malos momentos ocurrieron en esa semana. Allen la acompañaba a casa, se despedía de ella con un cálido beso en sus labios, asustaba a los chicos que querían acosarla, le colocaba su chaqueta, le dejaba su gorra de invierno, salían juntos…y Lenalee había vuelto a enamorarse.

Era como antaño, cuando eran amigos y siempre andaban juntos, él la molestaba, le compraba helado, jugaban juntos, pero ahora con una pequeña diferencia, novios. Esa simple palabra los separaba de la amistad, convirtiéndolos en una pareja extraña. Ella le amaba, de nuevo, y él, sólo la utilizaba. Posiblemente le besara para dar el pego delante de todos, que agarrara su mano y tirara de ella enfadado cuando hablaba con algún chico…pero todo era fingido. Sólo estaba saliendo con Allen sólo por palabra, por obligación. Él no la amaba, únicamente se aprovechaba de ella.

Cuando no traía la tarea y se la pedía a Lenalee, ella se negaba, pero rápidamente cambiaba de opinión, pues cualquier situación era buena para chantajearle con sus palabras y recitar ante todo el instituto su declaración. Le quitaba sus pastas del almuerzo, cuando tenía que limpiar la clase, él se iba y la dejaba, cambiar los cuadernos, ordenar los libros, comer de su bentou…en cada cosa que ella se negara, él aprovecharía para repetir sus palabras una y otra vez.

Y ya estaba muy cansada. ¿Por qué le había pedido ser su novia si únicamente se estaba aprovechando de su situación?

Suspiró frustrada

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

-Lee-san- Lenalee se volteó. Dos chicos parados frente a ella le sonreían- quisiera coger uno de los libros de historia que está en la última estantería-

-¡Si!- asintió, dejando los libros que había estado ordenado.

Se dirigió a la sección de historia y el chico le señaló uno de ellos. Lenalee, que se había quedado encargada de la biblioteca, subió las escaleras.

Los dos chicos sonrieron con malicia.

-Sólo un poco más…-dijo uno de ellos, fijándose en el trasero de Lenalee.

-Perdéis el tiempo- una tercera voz se dejó escuchar. Allen se acercó a los dos chicos- sus braguitas no son para nada lindas-

Lenalee se sonrojó y cubrió su trasero con sus manos, mirando a los dos chicos.

-Ahora…-Cabizbajo, Allen sonrió casi como un demonio, con un aura negra y peligrosa, elevando su mirada hacia los dos chicos, que se asustaron. Una mirada maligna, malvada, brillando de locura-no quiero volver a veros por aquí-

-¡Sí!-

Y salieron corriendo de la biblioteca. Allen suspiró y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No pudiste imaginarte algo como eso?-

Lenalee frunció el ceño, molesta por su tono ofuscado

-N-no sabía,…ellos me pidieron el libro. Soy la encargada, debo…-

-Tonta- masculló él, mirando a un lado.

Entonces esa imagen volvió a su cabeza. Esa imagen viendo a Allen cuando se le declaró, la mirada oscura y los ojos entrecerrados, sus manos empuñadas, su ceño fruncido…

-Sí. Soy una tonta. Una tonta por andar con alguien como tú-desvió la mirada justo cuando Allen la miró, asombrado.

No. Ya estaba cansada. De sus chantajes, de sus ordenes…no…

-Me da igual. Ven y cuéntales a todos mi declaración. No me importa- le miró- quiero terminar con esto…no quiero…jugar más- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-me-me hace…daño…-

Huyó, o eso quiso cuando su pie no pisó del todo el escalón y resbaló. Cerró sus ojos y cuando cayó, el sonido de la escalera contra el suelo retumbó en la solitaria biblioteca.

Se mantuvo quieta durante los segundos en los que sopesó que no había recibido ningún daño. Abrió sus ojos y cuando elevó su cabeza, se encontró con el rostro de Allen, bajo ella.

Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco

Le había salvado…

Él abrió sus ojos y los dos, volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro. Lenalee dejando sus lágrimas caer y Allen, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?...-sollozó ella- porque me…-

Una de sus manos, que se encontraban en su cintura, acarició su rostro, sonriendo con ternura, ella se sorprendió ante la nueva.

-Me gustas- dijo Allen, acariciando su mejilla. Lenalee le miró asombrada y él desvió la mirada, sonrojada- aquel día…yo tenía pensado decirte mis sentimientos…pero…cuando tu…realmente me emocioné cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo. Quise decir algo pero…me quedé tan…conmocionado que…-la miró, dolido- siento todo lo que ocurrió. De verdad…me enfadé muchos con los compañeros de clase, salí a buscarte pero la directora me pilló y me dijo que empacara mis cosas…-desvió la mirada- no pude volver y decirte…que tu también me gustas-

Escuchó un sollozó y volteó, asombrándose, volviendo a sonrojarse sus mejillas.

-¡Tonto!-exclamó ella, enterrando su cara en su pecho, sujetándose a su camisa-d-debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Yo…yo…-cerró sus ojos, llorando- te quiero-

Se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano en su cabeza.

-Yo también…te quiero-

Y sin poder remediarlo, lloró sobre él, feliz, mientras Allen, sonriendo acariciaba la larga melena.

Finalmente volvían a estar juntos, ya no sólo como amigos, sino también, como novios.

.

.

-Lenalee-

Ella elevó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver la sonrisa en sus labios. Y más que sorprendió cuando de un rápido movimiento, giró su cuerpo, posicionándose ahora él sobre ella.

-Allen-kun…-susurró sonrojada

El peliblanco sonrió de medio lado. Se sentía bien volver a escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma.

-Lenalee, debemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido- ella asintió y él, aprovechando la situación, la besó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas color más fuerte cogieron. Allen había cerrado sus ojos y Lenalee, emocionada, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo a ese beso.

Pequeña presión dulce que pasó a los besos cortos, a lamer los labios, a morderlos, para finalmente encontrarse con sus lenguas. Cariño, intensidad, calor…amor…todo se acumulaba en ese beso que tanto años habían estado esperando.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!?-

Rompieron el beso y viraron sus rostros. Los dos se sonrojaron al ver al profesor de la biblioteca, a algunos alumnos sonrojados, la escalera por el suelo y muchos libros acompañándola. Los dos volvieron a mirarse, preocupados.

-¡Walker, Lee a dirección ahora mismo!-

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

_**¿**y biiieeeeen? ¿Qué os ha parecido? (ojitos de cachorro abandonado)_

_Espero que os haya gustado ese OS occ. Me ha sido un poco dificil realizarlo, pero, creo que ha valido la pena ¿no?_

_¡Espero vuestras opiniones!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	9. Sonreír

Sonreía.

Sonreía solo. Porque así le salía, porque no podía evitarlo. Porque con sólo verla, una sincera sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Porque ella le hacía sonreír

Sin dejar de hacerlo, Allen Walker, tumbado en esa estrecha cama individual, con su cabeza reposando sobre su brazo y el otro brazo rodeando una cintura, llevando sus ropas desaliñadas, su cabello mal recogido y vendas en su cabeza y varias partes de su cuerpo, observaba maravillado el cuerpo femenino plácidamente durmiente a su lado, por no decir, casi pegado a él.

Lenalee Lee. Esa chica que conoció en la Orden Oscura, esa que con el tiempo fue conociendo, realizando misiones… esa que se había convertido en su amiga, dormía dulce y tranquilamente pegada a él, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo y agarrándose a su espalda mientras que la otra mano, lo sujetaba de la mal abrochada camisa.

Amplió su sonrisa.

Dormía tan pegada a él que podía sentir la pausada respiración chocar contra su pecho. Tan cerca estaba su rostro de su pecho que incluso, y de hecho, lo sabía, estaba sonrojado.

¡Cómo no estarlo, con semejando bombón a su lado!

Lenalee era una chica bien, bien guapa. Y él, retirando un poco su cabeza, bajó su mirada para dar con el rostro de la chica. Volvió a sonreír como un idiota. ¿¡Dios, es que no dejaría de hacerlo?!

Posiblemente no, mientras la tuviera a ella tan cerca.

Porque con esos ojos de tan misteriosos color lavanda, ocultos bajo el abanico de pestañas, con esa naricilla respingona y esos endemoniados labios rosados que tanto reclamaban los suyos, le era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Porque con su cabello, que había pasado desde el más lindo y largo estilo amarrado en dos coletas, hasta el más corto y revuelto, hasta el corto por sus hombros, con ese aroma a hierbas exóticas, ese color tan oscuro que reflejaba tonos verdosos y esa suave textura que le provocaba ganas de tocarlo, no dejaría de hacerlo.

Porque con ese cuello, que nada tenía de especial, salvo ese olor a limpio y frescura que él aspiraba cuando, en las ocasiones que veía oportunas, y sobre todo, cuando ella dormía con él, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de morderlo, tampoco dejaría de sonreír.

Porque cuando, sin querer, o no, su mirada se paseaba con total descaro por su cuerpo, admirando sus hermosas piernas, que a él le encantaba tener enredadas entre las suyas; de hecho, ahora mismo las tenía y estaba repleto de felicidad, nótese la absurda sonrisa en su rostro con tan sólo eso. Apreciando ese trasero bajo esa falda roja, que, y aprovechando que estaba en sus pensamientos y que nadie podía regañarle, quería agarrar con sus manos. Esa estrecha cintura donde ahora reposaba su brazo; y por el cual, ella se encontraba pegada a él; Sus…perfectos senos que sólo Dios sabía cuántas ganas tenía él de verlos y apreciarlos con sus manos.

_No me culpes Dios por pensar así, todo esto es culpa del maestro...su culpa por andar restregándome en la cara la de mujeres que ha tenido y lo que ha hecho con ellas_. Pensó, observando con una sonrisa más ladina y unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que esa camisa negra del uniforme de exorcista pegaba contra su pecho.

Pero meneó su cabeza, entendiendo que debía entrar en razón...por el momento.

Pero no, no era sólo por eso por lo que le gustaba Lenalee. Si, para todos aquellos que pueden leer sus pensamientos, le gustaba Lenalee. Como compañera, como amiga y como mujer. Le gustaba, incluso se atrevía a decir que hasta enamorado de ella estaba.

Su fuerza, su corazón, esa valentía que demostraba ante la más precaria situación, lo que tanto amaba a su familia, a sus amigos, a su mundo… era eso lo que principalmente le había hecho darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Eso y que, por una vez en la vida, alguien se preocupara tanto por él –excepto por supuesto, su maestro, alguien que le quiere y le cuida, muy a su manera-

Porque aun, con alguien con un pasado como él, con unos peligrosos recuerdos de aquel hombre, Neah Walker incrustados en su cabeza y con esos temerarios cambios de personalidad…ella se mantenía a su lado. No se alejaba, no se asustaba, no huía de sus brazos…

¿Acaso no eran esos motivos suficientes para hacerle sonreír tanto de día como de noche, durante todas las horas del día?

La estrechó contra su cuerpo, de nuevo, dejando sus labios sobre su cabeza, labios sonrientes que eran incapaces de borrar cual sonrisa.

Allen Walker sólo sabía una cosa…bueno, tal vez dos o más, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, no estaba muy seguro…, pero lo que si sabía era que, nunca, jamás, en todos los años que le restaban de vida, no se alejaría del calor y -también hay que decirlo- del amor -porque también sabía que ella gustaba de él- de Lenalee Lee.

A fin de cuentas, ser un poco egoísta y disfrutar del amor no molestaba a nadie.

.

.

.

.

Bueno sí, tal vez a Komui.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Decidme, merezco vuestros Rr's? (ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	10. Mundo

_Ahora les toca a ellas...¿Qué sienten, qué piensan?_

_Saga 2, **Mientras ellos duermen**_

* * *

Lenalee Lee observó con gran asombró al chico que, como caído del cielo, se paró ante sus pies. El reconorcerlo hizo que que quedara boquiabiaerta. Estaba herido, descalzo y la ropa, siempre tan pulcramente llevada, hecha jirones y con manchas de sangre, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían igual de brillantes y traviesos, su cabello blanco amarrado malamente en una cola...

-Lenalee...-dijo su nombre, bien asombrado, para después pasar a la más sincera y pura sonrisa- he vuelto.

Sus orbes violetas se llenaron de lágrimas; corrió y saltó a sus brazos, cayeron al suelo, él estaba débil, pero a Lenalee no le importó. Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que obtuvo. Lloró, golpeó y enfadó, también sonrió. Pues estaba tan feliz que creía ser capaz de morir en ese momento.

Allen había vuelto.

-Allen-kun- supo que sonrió. Pues ella era la única persona que lo llamaba así; además, sintió sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza- bienvenido a casa.

.

.

.

Cuando lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, ubicando donde estaba, estos se agradaron ante tal sorpresa y, sus pálidas mejillas pasaron a teñirse de rojo intenso. Pareció que su respiración se detuviera, pero no, ahí seguía, lenta y profunda, acompañada de los latidos de un precipitado corazón que amenazaban con escapar de su pecho.

Rodó los orbes violetas, intentando recordar el momento en que cayó dormida sobre esa pequeña cama y juntó tanto su cuerpo al otro que sintió que casi podía fundirse a él.

¿Tan cansada estaba para caer en los brazos de Morfeo de esa forma? Era cierto que ella misma se había dispuesto a cuidarle día y noche, pero no pensó que eso llegara a cansarla tanto. Posiblemente las noches en vela cuidando de un caliente Allen debido a la fiebre, o a esos cambios de personalidad que la sorprendían y al momento relajaban.

_No me importa, mientras esté con él…es todo lo que necesito_

Pero, observó avergonzada sus manos. Una agarrada con firmeza de su camisa, otra, rodeando su cintura y sujetándose a sus espaldas. Apartó su rostro un poco para observar el que ahora yacía algo más arriba de su cabeza, apoyado en su mismo brazo.

No pudo evitarlo. El calor de sus mejillas aumentó.

Allen Walker era tan condenadamente guapo.

Con ese rostro entre niño y adulto, donde una marca de un rojo intenso cubría desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda, con su cabello blanco como la nieve sujeto en una cola mal hecha, con esos increíblemente ojos grises bajo sus parpados, que podrían hechizar hasta el mismo demonio; su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su preocupación, esas dulces caricias cuando ella se encontraba triste…

No podía negarlo, Allen Walker le atraía como un imán a su componente opuesto. Estaba enamorada hasta los huesos.

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? ¿Dónde quedaron esos días en que tan sólo lo veía como un amigo a quien debía proteger?

Lenalee volvió a bajar su cabeza, pegando su frente al pecho cálido de él.

Todo aquello terminó. Las duras peleas, las dolorosas ausencias, los insufribles silencios…todo quedó atrás, dejando a sus espaldas sentimientos confusos, sentimientos que nunca experimentó.

A él lo buscó, lo añoró, lo echó tanto de menos que su corazón dolió como nunca. Lloraba y se entristecía con tal sólo escuchar su nombre. Sólo pensar en él, el no saber su paradero, dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Allen se alejó de ella dejan palabras bonitas de amistad, y ahora…no, ahora no, entonces, con una mano en su corazón, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde.

Se había enamorado de su buen amigo, se había enamorado de Allen Walker.

Una sonrisa curvó levemente sus labios, estrechando su brazo y pegando su nariz a su pecho. Aspiró el aroma de Allen.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos.

Pero él volvió, o eso pareció, porque después de una exhausta búsqueda, él apareció ante ella como caído del cielo-concretamente, porque saltó desde el techo de un edificio y cayó a sus pies- pero en todo caso, como caído del cielo.

Ella se asombró, él también lo hizo, luego sonrió él y ella sintió sus labios temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, él sonrió más aún, rascando su cabeza, sorprendido de verla ahí a esas horas de la noche- realmente le estaba reprimiendo- pero no le importó, realmente, es que no le escuchó. Porque salir a esas horas de la noche habían tenido su recompensa.

Allen había vuelto y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Y sin volver a pensar en nada más, se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que él, debido a sus heridas, cayera al suelo y que, los dos en la fría firmeza, se abrazaran con fuerza. Lenalee llorando de felicidad y Allen, entre quejumbroso por sus heridas y contento, acariciaba su cabeza.

Días pasaron de eso y él todavía seguía en cama. Sus heridas eran graves, pero no hasta el punto de pensar en la muerte. Neah, como bien ella pudo presenciar en alguna pequeña ocasión, ocupaba su mente y su cuerpo, transformándolo en el alguien horrible.

Sin saber cómo, ella siempre conseguía que volviera a ser Allen Walker.

Él se enfadaba y le decía que se alejara, que era peligroso permanecer a su lado, pero ella no quería. No ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

Quería permanecer a su lado para siempre. A duras y agradables circunstancias, todo el tiempo, estar para él…

-Tú eres mi mundo-susurró, quedándose minutos después completamente dormida.

¿Todavía estaba muy cansada eh?

.

.

.

Lo que nunca llegó a escuchar Lenalee, tras sentir, sin saber si era un sueño o no, como su cuerpo se apretaba más al calor del otro, fue el leve susurro que Allen, estando despierto desde hacía rato, había dicho, observándola con una sonrisa sincera feliz.

-Te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Este es un final de la saga en la que actualmente se encuentra D-gray man en el manga, (o eso creo), sólo que inventado un final por mi. _

_Sé que es algo tostón, pastoso y romanticón, pero cuando una chica se enamora, sólo existen flores rosas y palabras bonitas y cursis. __¡Es lo que hay! XD_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! __¡Nos vemos!_

_**PD.** La primera parte del fic pertenece al sueño de Lenalee_


	11. Shouta

**Capitulo 11**

**Shouuta**

.

.

.

-¡Por favor Lena no te lo lleves!

Lenalee suspiró, algo sonrojada.

Pues, no era normal, que en medio del comedor de la Orden Oscura, Allen estuviera dando un espectáculo de aquí te espero. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Allen era un experto en llamar la atención.

Rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, poniendo la mirada en su marido y el pequeño bebé de dos años que jugaba en sus brazos. Tenía el cabello blanco y muy corto, los mismos ojos gris profundo que Allen, podía jurar que la misma sonrisa y hasta el mismo carácter. Los dos comían como limas y eran tan encantadores que enseguida llamaban la atención de las féminas. Vestía un lindo uniforme proporcionado por la Orden de color negro, pantalón corto, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro puesto sobre esta y un lazito alrededor del cuello de la camisa y unos zapatos negros que brillaban.

La verdad es que se veían tiernamente muy rico, pero no creía que por eso, su papá Allen, no fuera a dejarle llevar a _su_ hijo al médico.

-Allen sólo voy a llevarle al médico.-explicó Lenalee, cargándose el bolso con todo los accesorios necesarios para el bebé- y llegaremos tarde si no me lo das

Allen frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirarla, sonriendo después al mirar a su hijo, sentado sobre la mesa, tan parecido a él.

Le gustaba eso. Su primer hijo y tan parecido a él. Seguramente sería incluso mucho más fuerte y más atractivo. El orgullo de la Orden.

El pequeño bebé miró a su padre, sentado sobre la mesa y Allen sonrió al ver sus ojos. Lenalee decían que eran muy parecidos a los suyos, pero él veía algo más profundo ahí. Era como una mezcla de gris y violeta, un color oscuro, con destellos violetas.

-Eres el bebé más guapo de todos.-le dijo con tono juguetón, lo que hizo sonreír al pequeño.

De pronto Shouta, que así era como se llamaba el pequeño bebé, sonriendo, agarró entre sus manitas la cara de su papá. Amplió su sonrisa sin dientes y Allen pensó que estaría encantado de morirse en ese mismo instante. Bueno no, quería seguir viviendo para continuar viendo esas sonrisas.

Lo abrazó y cargó, estampándole un beso en la suave mejilla. El niño exclamó un gritito emocionado, pero al ver a su madre, estiró sus brazos.

Mamá era una gran fuente de alimentación y cariño...papá...cariño.

Allen se lo entregó, haciendo un puchero mientras Lenalee le proporcionaba un beso y el pequeño volvía a gritar emocionado, rodeando a su madre con sus pequeños bracitos por su cuello.

-Volveré pronto-susurró ella, sonriéndole a Allen con ternura

Allen asintió con una sonrisa leve, observando la carita de su pequeño apoyada sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Tened cuidado.-les dijo a ambos, acariciando la mejilla de Lenalee, que se sonrojó, pero sonrió ante el gesto.

-Enseguida volvemos papi- dijo ella, agarrando la manita de Shouta a modo de despido mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

Allen suspiró en cuanto salieron, sintiéndose tristemente vacío. Siempre que ellos marchaban él se sentía más sólo que la luna.

-Anímate Allen.-le palmeó la espalda Lavi, colocándose a su lado- es un pequeño resfriado, pero ya verás que pronto se recupera- cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza- al fin y al cabo, es tu hijo.

Allen repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, sonriendo a medida que comenzaba a gustarle.

-Mi hijo…-repitió, sonriendo ampliamente.-mi familia…

-Y ahora que ya no estás preocupado…- Lavi lo agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa- nos vamos a una misión.

-¿¡Qué!? Y-yo ahora no puedo…

-¡Vámonos!- exclamó animado Lavi, sin escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

-¡Shouuta!-gritó, Allen antes que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

_¡Volví más paterna que nunca! jeje  
_

_Quien diría que Allen fuese un padre tan cariñoso con sus hijos. Jeje. espero que os haya gustado, porque Jan di-chan, se va ya a domir. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	12. Simplemente Allen-kun

**Capitulo 12 **

**Simplemente Allen-kun**

.

.

.

No sabía qué hacer. Y eso era algo realmente estúpido. Deseaba desde que comenzó todo, lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar y llorar hasta cansarse. Poder abrazarle, sentir su calor, su cuerpo, sus brazos correspondiendo a su abrazo, incluso deseaba poder escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa…pero tampoco quería. La otra parte, la parte que parecía dividir su corazón, le impidió moverse. Pues no deseaba abrazarle, tampoco escuchar su voz ni siquiera mirarle. Porque le había traicionado y a la vez, no. Porque se había marchada para poner las cosas más fáciles, para no involucrarlos en ese gran dilema que día y noche le atormentaba, para sufrir él solo sus dolores y penas.

Y le odiaba. Por una parte, le odiaba, por otra, le amaba.

Por eso era que ahora se mantenía quieta, mirando fijamente esos increíbles ojos grises que tanto había añorado. La ternura que de ellos brotaba, la amabilidad…todo, se cubría como mantas de arena sobre su corazón, provocándole un terrible ahogamiento.

Él también la miraba, de hecho, más de la mitad de la Orden les miraba, quizá esperando alguna reacción suya, quizá, esperando a que él hablara. Pero Lenalee no quería estar ahí para escucharlo, ni siquiera para seguir observándole. Quería llorar, y no lo hacía, quería gritarle y contarle todo lo que había sufrido por él, pero no lo haría. No, ahora mismo, lo único que podría hacer, era marcharse de ahí. No podía soportar que él, el mismísimo Allen Walker, tras haber desaparecido todo ese tiempo, la mirara con la misma ternura con la que siempre lo hizo. Parecía increíble que, después de haberla abandonado, se atreviera a mirarle así.

Estaba furiosa con él y lo que menos deseaba ahora era que se compadeciera de ella. No, ella ya no era ninguna niña. Y tenía tanto derecho a odiarle como cualquier otro ser humano.

No lo pensó, sino que se volteó y dirigió hacia el interior de la torre Orden Oscura, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás miembros, bajo la tristeza apagada de Allen.

-No te preocupes-el peliblanco miró a su compañero Kanda, que mantenía la mirada en el camino que había seguido Lenalee. Él también siguió ese camino.

-Supongo que está enfadada- dijo, sonriendo algo nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Te estuvo buscando, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo…-Kanda se detuvo ahí, pero a Allen no le importó, ya sabía lo que podía haber ocurrido.

-Debo hablar con ella.-e ignorando las quejas de los médicos al alejarse, Allen salió de la sala.

-A-allen..-sollozó con el brazo estirado Lou fa, intentando de esa forma alcanzar al exorcistas. Suspiró desanimada. No había podido estar el tiempo suficiente con él, ni siquiera había llegado a curarle del todo-tengo muy mala suerte

Kanda únicamente salió de esa sala, no estaba para escuchar los lloriqueos de una chica.

.

El salón principal, el despacho de Komui…la sala de entrenamientos. Allí la encontró, entrenando con su inocencia. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras él y, subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso, en silencio, fue acercándose a ella.

.

Lenalee cayó al suelo con agilidad y proporcionó un gran salto hacia lo alto, donde un robot de pelea bajó para entrenar con ella. Esquivo, y pateó el robot, le golpeó y volvió a hacerlo. Imaginar que esa era la cara de Allen, sonriendo tan calmadamente como siempre únicamente la enojaba de más.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó al tiempo que propinaba una patada en el rostro del robot tan fuerte que salió despedido y chocó contra la pared. Chispas salieron del robot y seguidamente cayó al suelo, sin embargo, Lenalee sonrió. Pensar que había sido él el receptor de esa patada la alegró un poco. Y aun en el aire, escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se volteó al instante. Entornó sus ojos y desvió su mirada, entristecida. Allen sintió que eso dolía más que cualquier golpe recibido en años. Pero intentó sonreír, como siempre hacía, ahuyentando los malos pensamientos.

-Has mejorado mucho.

Lenalee le miró, alertada por esa sonrisa en su rostro. Con indignación, viró el rostro y bajó al piso de abajo. Allen sorprendido, no le quedó de otra que saltar del segundo al primer piso, intentando pararla antes que saliera.

-¡Lenalee espera!-exclamó, deteniendo a la chica, sonrojándose él al escuchar su propio y desesperado grito- esto…-miró a su alrededor, sin saber que decir- ¿Cómo has estado?

Lenalee empuñó sus manos y continuó su camino a la puerta, pero Allen volvió a adelantarse, llamándola, agarrando su muñeca como instinto para frenarla.

-Espera, por favor. No te vayas.- él aflojó su agarre al observar que ella no se movía, hasta que la soltó, retirándose un par de pasos-bueno…-se rascó la cabeza, levemente sonrojado- tu sabes…que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien.- y rió suavemente-no sé qué debo decir, pero…me alegra estar de vuelta.

La miró, esperando alguna respuesta, que no llegó, y entonces, empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer en estos casos? Tratar con una chica enfadada…era cierto que muchas chicas se habían enfadado con él, incluso golpeado, pero Lenalee era diferente, ella era su querida amiga y debía elegir las palabras adecuadas. Con ella había formado el primer equipo, el tiempo ayudó a que pudiera conocerla, aunque no tan a fondo como le habría gustado.

Bajó su rostro, mirando con tristeza el suelo negro. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para conocerla. Sabía que era una chica dulce, entregada, preocupada, capaz de todo por sus amigos, era fuerte y linda, pero…temía que no la conocía del todo. Lenalee era frágil, de sentimientos puros, quizá…el que se haya apartado de ella aquella noche…

Suspiró.

-Perdóname- musitó-pero debía marcharme. No quería seguir…de esa forma. Causando problemas a cada momento por mi…por como soy-se atrevió a elevar su rostro- he cambiado Lenalee. Ya no soy…el mismo de antes- sonrió irónico-tanto mi físico como mi interior están infectados de recuerdos horribles, que me convierten en la persona horrible que no deseo ser y que por…circunstancias del destino, soy- volvió a bajar su mirada, empuñando sus puños- sé que dejarte allí esa noche no fue lo adecuado, pero debía hacerlo.-y recordó ese momento en que se despidió de ella, el mismo encuentro de hace un rato. Cerró sus ojos y meneó su cabeza. Volviendo a mirarla, sonriendo- No quería que sufrieras por mi culpa. Lenalee-chan no merece compartir la vida con alguien como yo. ¿No crees? Además…-se acercó un paso, estirando un poco su cuello para verle el rostro- puede que no me haya comportado correctamente pero… ¿todavía somos amigos, verdad?

Continuó rodeándola hasta pararse frente a ella. Sin embargo, lo que vio le asombró. Lloraba. Lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos violetas se perdían en algún punto del suelo. Sus labios firmemente apretados y sus puños apretados con fuerza.

-D-deja de fingir de una vez…idiota.-dijo ella, entre lágrimas, limpiando sus ojos con su brazo antes de mirarle-¿qué no eres el mismo d-de antes?¿No querías que sufriera? ¿Que no merezco compartir la vida…-sorbió su nariz- quieres dejar de pensar en ti mismo y empezar a analizar un poco la situación.- respiró profundo, desviando la mirada un momento para calmarse-me…me da igual lo que seas, lo que tengas dentro, lo peligroso que puedas llegar a ser…para mi eres y serás siempre Allen-kun-

El exorcista abrió grande sus ojos, sorprendido.

-No me importa pasar problemas, mientras estemos juntos todo puede solucionarse. Quiero…quiero que compartas tus…-le miró, angustiada- lo que duela, sufrimientos, alegría…quiero que…

Pero toda palabra quedó rota en su garganta, cuando, al ser repentinamente tirada y siendo abrazada por Allen, empezara a ver como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. Sus manos agarraron su camisa, enterrando los dedos fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, dejando aflorar el miedo, la angustia y el dolor que había sentido en su ausencia.

Allen la rodeó bien fuerte entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, formando una lenta y perfecta sonrisa.

-Soy y seré siempre Allen-kun- repitió él en un susurro, ampliando su sonrisa al recordar sus palabras- Allen-kun…

Y allí en silencio se mantuvieron abrazados; ¿el tiempo? El necesario para complementar la falta de ellos en su ausencia. ¿Las lágrimas? Todavía se sentía mal y terriblemente culpable, pero eso no impidió que sonriera como siempre. Al menos estas, habían cesado ya.

Allen suspiró, sin poder borrar su sonrisa. Era cierto que muy dentro de su corazón se sentía culpable, pero también era cierto, que abrazarla le relajaba mucho, le ponía contento, de alguna forma le alegraba que entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se amoldara bien.

Quizá no conociera a Lenalee lo suficiente, pero…tanto en las buenas como en las malas, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-¡Lenalee!- el gritó medio sollozo de Komui los hizo separarse repentinamente, sonrojándose los dos de la misma forma- _Tu_- miró mal a Allen- acabas de llegar y ya quieres engañar a mi hermana con tus encantos ¿no es así? –se colocó al lado de su hermana y pasando el brazo por sus hombros, la pegó a su cuerpo.

Lenalee suspiró y Allen sonrió. Ella, al escucharle le miró y, una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un lindo sonrojo, hicieron que el corazón de Allen diera un gran vuelco, sonrojándose al completo. Su mirada asombrada era incapaz de apartarla de ella y con la mano sobre su pecho, sintió su corazón acelerado.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Gruñendo incoherencias, Komui se lanzó a Allen, empezando golpearle y gritar a doquier la poca atención a él y la dada, con sobre entusiasmo, a su hermana.

.

Lenalee juntó sus manos tras su espalda, sonriendo radiante al ver a la pareja de hombres discutir.

.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Volví! Y esta vez, nos situamos en la saga en la que ahora más o menos nos encontramos. Cómo un...relato de aquello que sería cuando Lenalee se encuentre nuevamente con Allen, después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda. _

_Perdonadme si no tengo muchas cosas bien. El manga lo tengo algo olvidado jeje y supongo que habrá algún fallo, pero espero que de la misma forma que hay fallos, os haya gustado. :)_

_Sin más, me voy y, agradeceros vuestros comentarios. _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
